Final Flight
by SeekHim
Summary: Captain Kirk's final mission on the USS Saratoga. Part 13 of my AU 'New Start' and Neferit's This is the End' verse.
1. Captain's Log

_Disclaimer_  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk, Pike, McCoy, Thelin, Arex, M'Ress, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov all belong to Star Trek.  
The name USS Saratoga is from Neferit's story, but everything about the ship's class/design I made up!

 _Acknowledgment  
_ Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy, in which Kirk  
leaves the _Enterprise_ and accepts command of another ship, the _USS Saratoga_. This story takes place in that  
verse. I've written all my stories with Neferit's kind permission.

 _Notes  
_ Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
 _Prologue  
Chastise  
A New Start  
A New Season  
Parallels  
Unforgiven  
_ _Final Flight_

Request  
If you fave or follow **_please_** leave feedback! I live for it!  
GOD bless  
John 3:16

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2265. 6.2_

 _The crew has had a lot to celebrate lately, both professionally and personally._

 _Yesterday I had the honor of marrying Crewmen Dalin and O'Gill. Three months ago, my old friend/rival,  
_ _Crewman Thorson and her husband Nordstrom welcomed little Eric in to the world. The sixth_ _child born  
under my command._

 _Among everyone there's a tremendous sense of both pride and accomplishment: we've nearly completed  
our historic Five Year Survey, becoming one of the few ships to completely circumnavigate the Federation.  
During that voyage we've seen, discovered and learned far more than I ever imagined possible._

 _Not only that, six months ago, we made additional history by becoming the only Delphis class ship to go into  
completely unexplored space. We started out along the general route the USS Aurora took when she set out  
on her Five Year Mission last year. Then we veered off in a slightly different direction. We were ordered not  
to go far and to turn back at the first hint of trouble. __Even though we were only out there for two months  
it was still further than any ship has ever gone, aside from the Valiant and the Aurora. _

_While out in unexplored space we discovered and mapped the Delphis and Votrel sectors, discovered  
the unique lifeforms on Miri and made First Contact with the Aulites. The benefits of relations with  
the Aulites will be incalculable for the Federation._

 _I can't help but grin at the thought- Starfleet has now sent out three missions into unexplored space:  
_ _The Five Year Missions of the USS Valiant and USS Aurora and the Two Month Mission of the USS Saratoga.  
_ _I wonder how that will look in the annals of Federation history!_

 _Even after we returned to Federation territory, we continued to make_ _incredible discoveries: our planetary  
studies in the Zori System, the proto-star in the Quani System and charting the incredible Mariss Nebula. _

_Yes, these past six months have been rewarding, albeit tiring, and everyone's looking forward to heading  
_ _to Earth for a well earned break (or in the newlyweds case, to Risa for their honeymoon.) Everyone's tired  
but proud and I don't think there's ever been a Captain as proud of his crew as me._

 _Going back to Earth will be bittersweet though; this will be the final flight of the Saratoga. As stalwart  
as she is, she's __twenty-five years old and the powers that be have decided to put her out to pasture.  
Following our survey she's going to be decommissioned.  
_

 _But I'll worry about that later. Right now I intend to concentrate on my last mission with the ship that has  
been my home for over six years. __Tomorrow, we'll be docking at Deep Space Station K-11 to offload our data  
and to pick up some passengers. __And then the Saratoga will have one last task to perform before heading home._

 _James T. Kirk._


	2. Starbase

_6/3/2265  
Saratoga Bridge  
2:14 PM_

Kirk gazed thoughtfully out the viewscreen at the approaching space station. Deep Space Station K-11 was one  
of the most remote Federation Starbases in this area of the quadrant. The _USS Aurora_ had docked there as her  
crew made final preparations for their Five Year Mission into uncharted space. It had been the last chance for  
crewmembers to contact home before they were out of reach of all subspace relays.

 _And this will be the last Starbase the Saratoga docks at in deep space_ , he thought. _The next time we dock it will  
be at Earth Spacedock. And then_…

He recalled a fateful docking at another Starbase last year.

The entire crew had been flushed from a productive mission. A month before they had been charting a stellar  
nursery that the Constitution class, _USS Cairo_ had discovered during a deep space survey. As science vessels,  
 _Delphis_ class ships had the most finely tuned sensor arrays in the Fleet. Engineering had recently made  
enhancements to the _Saratoga's_ and during the mission they detected unusual bio-energy readings that the  
larger ship had missed.

Since they were ahead of schedule they had decided to take a look and in the process had hit a mother-lode;  
an incredible new planet which they had dubbed _Larisel_ (Life Glow) and had spent an entire month studying.  
No one had been more pleased than Kirk; he loved to prove that his small ship could make big discoveries.  
(And occasionally beat bigger ships to them.)

After leaving Larisel the _Saratoga_ had been ordered to Starbase 7, for a routine maintenance check and for Kirk  
to attend a meeting with Admiral Pike. Kirk had wanted to see the important Starbase for a long time. It was  
the official headquarters of both the Seventh Fleet and Starfleet Intelligence, as well as home to a Federation  
Embassy. He'd known there's be no shortage of things for his crew to see and do while they were there.

But he'd been apprehensive. Although he always enjoyed the opportunity to see his mentor, he'd had a feeling  
that the meeting was not just to catch up. Especially when Pike had informed him that his old 'friend' Admiral  
Jones would be there too.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _9/3/2264  
Starbase 7_  
 _Conference Room_

 _"Jim, when the Constitution class was first designed Starfleet put in an order for twelve originals," Pike explained._  
 _"The 'Glorious Dozen' they called them. The crowing achievements of Starfleet design that would carry the Fleet  
into the future. The long term plan was for half of them to serve in defensive and diplomatic capacity and the other  
half for deep space exploration._

 _"The USS Constitution, the Potemkin, the Cairo, the Triumph and the Excalibur have served in the first area.  
The Enterprise was originally intended to be at the forefront of the exploration area, but ever since the Enterprise  
Incident, she's been consigned mostly to patrol. Since 2260 we've been working on more exploration models,  
such as the Valiant and the Aurora. The USS Ares is scheduled to launch this year and the Venture in three._

 _"We've also been working on a new class of ship altogether, the Endeavor class. Some say that we started planning  
the Constitution after Nero's first visit and the Endeavor after his second. Its based on all the lessons we've learned  
from the Constitution class along with new developments that we've made since. Starfleet has a lot invested in this  
class and many feel that she'll surpass the Constitution. Its prototype, the USS Endeavor is scheduled to launch next  
year."_

 _Pike paused. "When she's launched, Starfleet wants you in command."_

 _Kirk was silent for a long moment. "I already have a ship, Admiral."_

 _"Not for much longer," Pike said quietly. "Following her survey the Saratoga will be decommissioned."_

 _Kirk's eyes widened "Admiral…"_

 _Admiral Jones cut in. "Kirk, the Saratoga is almost twenty-five years old. Starfleet feels that her day is over and that_  
 _your talents are best served elsewhere."_

 _Kirk turned toward him. He had learned that the best way to deal with Jones was a direct frontal assault. "_ _ **Starfleet,**_  
 _Admiral? Don't you mean that_ _ **you**_ _think that my talents are best served elsewhere?"_

 _Jones nodded. "You're right. I've thought that from Day One and I've made no secret of it. Pike has always said that_  
 _you're one of our best and brightest and I agree wholeheartedly. You've done a lot of good with the Saratoga, Kirk._  
 _I admit that. And her class has turned out to be a lot more valuable than many thought, including me. But I and many_  
 _others believe that you will do far more good for the Federation on the bridge of another ship."_

 _Pike spoke again. "Jim, when you were first assigned to the Saratoga, Starfleet never intended for it to be permanent._  
 _We thought that it would be an interim assignment; that you'd be on her for two or three years at the most. It helped  
you to heal. But it's time for you to move on. You should be out in deep space exploring uncharted territory, not  
studying astronomical phenomena."_

 _Kirk rounded on him angrily. "Admiral, you know perfectly well that that is_ _ **not**_ _all that the Saratoga has been doing!_  
 _Over the past five years…!"_

 _Pike cut him off. "Over the past five years the Saratoga has accomplished incredible things that no one would have_  
 _imagined a Delphis class ship ever doing. She's made history and she helped her class get the respect that it deserved._  
 _Before you came along Delphis class ships were little more than a joke in the minds of many. You and the other_  
 _members of the Delphis Pod have raised theim to become the premier science vessels of Starfleet. You're right,  
the Saratoga has been doing _a **lot** _more than studying astronomical phenomena._

 _"But she's getting old, Jim. She was getting old when she was hit with those Quantum Filaments two years ago._  
 _Yes, she recovered, but it took a heavy toll on her. I've spoken to Commander Filars and even she admits that  
every year since the accident the Saratoga has needed more and more work to stay in good condition._

 _"In the wake of Nero, Starfleet has demanded that all of its ships be in prime condition. Both the USS Constitution_  
 _and the Potemkin are going to be space-docked for the next few years, undergoing a major refit. They're practically  
going to gut them both from the inside out and they were once __**Flagships**_ _with advancements that the Saratoga  
lacked. And the Potemkin is __**younger**_ _than the Saratoga."_

 _Pike took a deep breath. "But putting the condition of the Saratoga aside for the moment, the simple fact is that  
she's a science vessel, not an explorer. I know that you've been keeping close tabs on the Five Year Program and  
you and I both know that you want to be out there too._

 _"A Delphis class ship can't do that; they were designed for short term research missions and can only go for a year_  
 _at the most before needing to refuel. Before you came along the longest they were usually out was six months.  
You've proven that they can go into unexplored space for a few months. But longer then that? Into completely  
unknown territory for_ _ **five years**_ _without_ _ **any**_ _help or contact? No._ _ **This**_ _ship however can."_

 _Pike reached out to flip a switch and the holo of a ship flickered to life. As it rotated in front of him Kirk noted  
that it was was slightly larger than the Enterprise, as well as more sleek in appearance and possessing obvious  
advancements. It looked __**very**_ _impressive._

 _"Check out her specs," Pike encouraged him, handing him a data padd. "She's 850 meters long and will have  
a crew complement of over 1400. She has new weaponry that we've been working on since Nero's visit and  
the most technologically advanced equipment available in the Fleet. In regards to science, her labs are larger  
than the Enterprise's."_

 _Kirk was silent as he gazed at the PADD. The Saratoga had been his ship for six years. She was a true member_  
 _of the Delphis class: a courageous, cunning dolphin. A tiny vessel with the heart of a Flagship._

 _But everything Pike was saying was true. She_ _ **was**_ _getting old. And when he had ventured into unknown space_  
 _it had seemed so…right._

 _"Jim we both know that you want to go into unexplored space," Pike said gently. "You won't be able to do that_  
 _with the Saratoga, but you can with the Endeavor."_

 _He continued. "And as for your crew, they can come with you. Any Saratoga crewmember that wants to transfer_  
 _with you will get it without question. As loyal as they are to you we both know that nearly all of them will."_

 _Kirk remained silent. Despite all of this he was still reluctant. The Saratoga had helped put him back together.  
The idea of her being scrapped tore at his heart._

 _Pike seemed to sense this. "And don't worry about the Saratoga, she's not going to be scrapped. She's currently_  
 _the oldest surviving member of her class; one of the original Three Musketeers. She's also one of the few ships_  
 _to completely circumnavigate the Federation, not to mention the third starship to go into unexplored space and  
the first to return. There's no way that she's going to be turned into scrap metal. They're going to put her in  
the Fleet Museum, right along with the Enterprise NX."_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge  
2:20 PM_

Kirk sighed and forced his mind back to the present. "M'Ress, please inform Control that we're ready to begin  
docking maneuvers."

"Aye, Captain," the Caitian replied.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Daqtagh  
3:40 PM_

"Commander!"

Kor, son of Rynar looked up from his musings. "What is it T'nog?"

"Sir, we've just received a message from one of our spies. Captain Kirk has just docked at Station K-11."

Kor's eyebrows rose with interest. "Kirk? The famous James T. Kirk? The Golden Boy of Starfleet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who gave you this information?"

"Slor Bornel. Apparently he was on the station with Kirk's ship arrived."

Kor's frowned in disgust. Bornel was a small time trader who worked on the fringes of Federation territory.  
He was also an occasional smuggler who had, from time to time, given information to the Klingons.  
Never anything major however.

Until now.

"Get back on the line with that little _peta'q_ and make sure he's telling the truth. If he is…see if he can find  
out where Kirk will be heading next."

* * *

Notes  
 _Daqtagh_ A traditional Klingon warrior's knife

 _Peta'q_ A Klingon insult


	3. Family Dinner

_Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_  
 _5:15 PM_

"Uncle Jim!"

Kirk grinned as the three year old hurled himself forward to wrap his arms around his waist. "Hey little man!  
How ya doing?" He lifted Jay'veen into the air and tossed him, causing the child to giggle.

"Jim," L'Naym called from where she was busy at the table. "Come in, I was just finishing up. Tuskaro's changing  
Valonee. Mayberry will be here any minute to pick her and her brother up."

"Take your time," Jim grinned. "Because this little tiger and I are going to have some fun!" He once again tossed  
Jay'veen and then proceeded to tickle him causing the child to shriek with delight. Jay'veen was a confident,  
little boy who was happiest when active and his doting Uncle Jim was nearly always happy to oblige.

Alyen came out of the bedroom carrying Valonee. She looked around with wide, curious eyes and when they fell  
on her foster uncle they brightened and a broad smile spread across her small face.

Kirk smiled and made his way over to her, while carrying Jay'veen. "Hey, Princess."

"Jeeem!" she chortled. At ten months old she was a happy, sweet natured child and very attached to her Uncle Jim.

Abruptly seized by a burst of melancholy, Kirk gave her a kiss on the forehead and then hugged Jay'veen tightly.

Moments like these were priceless to him. And over the past several months they had become even more so…  
because he'd known that they were running out.

The _U.S.S. Endeavor_ wasn't a family ship. It would take him into unexplored space, but his Soul Siblings and his  
foster niece and nephew couldn't go with him.

* * *

5:48 PM

"Great as always, sis," Kirk said as he ate. Over the years his regular dinners with his Soul Siblings had become  
a priceless ritual. Sometimes he ate with the entire family, other times, as now, it was just the three of them.

"I made sure to prepare one of your favorites," L'Naym said. "I've been able to tell for the past couple of days  
that you've a lot on your mind.

"I guess I keep thinking about how its nearly over," Kirk said softly. "The _Saratoga_ decommissioned. Everything's  
changing."

"The only constant in life is change," Alyen said quietly.

For a few moments Kirk stared silently out the window. "Pike was right," he said finally. "I _do_ belong out here  
in deep space. When we were out in the Delphis and Votrel sectors… it felt right. It's where I want to be.  
Where I'm _meant_ to be. Out in unexplored space, boldly going where no one has gone before."

He looked at the Nlians with sorrow. "But you guys won't be able to come with me."

"Jim, we're a married couple with two small children," L'Naym whispered. "Unless we're assigned to another  
 _Delphis_ class ship, we'll almost certainly be sent to an outpost." She paused. "And that would be all right  
with us."

"When we first lifemated all we wanted was to be out here traveling the stars," Alyen put in. "And we have.  
For six incredible years. But now…now if we spent the rest of our careers in one place it would be all right.  
In fact the idea of having a sky over our head and seeing the same sunrise every morning has an appeal.

"You're both settling down and ready to put down roots," Kirk said with a gentle smile. "Nothing wrong with  
that."

"Not everything has changed," Alyen said thoughtfully. "We've always been like this to an extent. Six years  
ago if you had still been on the _Enterprise_ and we on it as well, we would have been honored to go on a  
Five Year mission. But deep down we would have gotten homesick. All our lives we dreamed of visiting space.  
But we wouldn't have wanted to go five years without seeing or hearing from our families."

A rueful look came over his face. "Not that we _would_ have been on the _Enterprise_. They only took the brightest  
and the best and neither of us were in that category."

"You two _are_ the best," Kirk said firmly.

"I don't think Starfleet would have seen it that way back then," L'Naym said. "We didn't graduate top of our  
class and we didn't have the highest scores. People who do are the only ones they'll consider for Flagships."  
She chuckled. "The only way they would have let either of us on board the _Enterprise_ would have been if they'd  
needed extra crewmembers to 'swab the deck,' I think the Human saying is."

Kirk was frowning. "If they hadn't taken you it would have been their loss. And if swabbing the deck had been  
all they'd thought you were good for then…"

L'Naym turned serious as well. "Even if by some miracle we _had_ been assigned to the _Enterprise_ , we wouldn't  
have been the friends we are now. With a crew of over a thousand, I doubt that we would have ever crossed  
paths. And if we had, we would have been just two more faces in the corridors. Two more nameless Crewmen."

"What about giving me an Esteem Gift and inviting me to share a meal with you?" Kirk asked. "Nlian tradition,  
remember?"

L'Naym exchanged a look with her lifemate before continuing. "When you came to the _Saratoga,_ everyone, including  
us, knew what had happened to you. How hurt you were. We both felt led to invite you to share a meal with us.  
We felt that there might be a chance you'd accept. We both had a feeling…that you needed us."

"I _did_ need you." Kirk whispered.

"If the rape hadn't happened, you would have been on the _Enterprise_ for nearly a year by the time we'd completed  
our training," Alyen said. "Your soul wouldn't have been injured and by then you would have formed strong bonds  
with your crew. You wouldn't have needed us at all. We would have met with you in your Ready Room and presented  
your Esteem Gift. Then we would have left and that would have been the end of it. Within a week you would probably  
have forgotten all about us."

"I wouldn't have forgotten you," Kirk said firmly. "Even if we hadn't become friends, something about you both would  
have stuck out."

He was silent for a minute. "But I didn't stay on the _Enterprise_. And I'm glad I didn't. Because the two of you, this ship  
and every single person on it, are the best things that have ever happened to me."

Wordlessly he reached out to his Soul Siblings and wordlessly they each took his hand.

 _Three souls touched._

 _*You are Jim and you are ours.*_

 _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_

* * *

 _6/4/2265  
_ _Bridge of the Daqtagh  
_ _3:58 AM_

"Commander," T'nog reported. "Bornel has just reported back. He says that the _Saratoga_ will be leaving  
K-12 later today and traveling by the Alurne Cluster."

"The Alurne Cluster," Kor murmured. A slow grin spread over his face. "Which just so happens to be near  
our borders."

"Commander," T'norg cautioned; "that cluster is well on the Federation side of the border. And we haven't  
been given orders to attack a Starfleet vessel."

"Are you questioning me?" Kor asked sharply.

"No, Commander," T'nog answered quickly.

"Good. Then I'd say that this will be the perfect opportunity to test the Empire's newest battle cruiser."


	4. Teacher and Student

_6/5/2265  
Saratoga Gym  
6:30 PM_

The two men bowed to each other. "I have worked with you for six years, Jim-san," Akari said solemnly.  
"You have been a worthy student."

"You have taught me well, _Sensei,"_ Kirk said just as solemnly. "I could have asked for no better teacher."

Akari smiled. "And I'm looking forward to continuing to teach you in the future. We'll see if we can get you  
to truly master the Art of the Sword."

As the two of them headed to the locker room to change, Kirk reflected on the unique relationship that had  
formed between him and his Chief Helmsman. On duty he was the superior officer and Akari the subordinate.  
But in the gym during their training sessions, he was the student and Akari the teacher.

 _A very_ _ **demanding**_ _teacher,_ he thought ruefully. _I sometimes didn't think I'd live through it!_

But live through it he had. It generally took ten years to master the forms of Japanese swordsmanship,  
but in the six years that he'd trained he had become quite proficient. Where once he would have felt a  
fierce pride in that fact, he mostly felt a calm, inner confidence, combined with a huge amount of gratitude  
to the teacher who had passed on to him such skills.

As they changed, Kirk reflected on something else. "Do you remember when we were at Starbase Gemini?"  
he asked. At Akari's nod he continued. "We talked about how Starfleet was sending out more ships into deep  
space. Five Year Missions and how I wanted to go on one."

Akari smiled. "And so you have, Jim-san. You accomplished your goal and you took the _Saratoga_ into deep space.  
And soon you will have another ship that will take you deeper still."

 _"My crew_ took the _Saratoga_ into deep space," Kirk said firmly. "A Captain is _nothing_ without his or her crew.  
 _I_ would have had _nothing_ without my crew beside me." His voice grew intense. "And if I couldn't have taken  
my crew with me, I wouldn't have touched the _Endeavor_ with a ten foot pole."

"You will have your crew, Jim-san," Akari said with quiet conviction. "You know that nearly everyone has agreed  
to go with you, except for those with families and one or two others who had made previous plans. "

He met Kirk's eyes. Over the years a deep camaraderie had formed between the Helmsman and Captain, Teacher  
and Student. "And I will be honored to continue to serve at your side."

"And I you, _Sensei_ ," Kirk whispered. "And I you."

* * *

 _Mess Hall_  
 _7:15 PM_

As Kirk entered the Mess Hall, he spotted McCoy at one of the tables sipping a coffee and carrying on a  
conversation with Crewman Violet Bailey, who had transferred to the _Saratoga_ last year. A member of the  
Science division, her specialty was sound waves and acoustics. Passionate about languages she had become  
a good friend of M'Ress.

She had originally worked at the Sato Linguistics Institute but had decided to serve on a starship in order  
to gain broader exposure. She hadn't wanted to serve as a civilian, however. No, if she was going to be part  
of Starfleet she'd go all the way! At the age of thirty seven she had joined the training program for Enlisted  
personnel and after completing her training had spent six months at Mars Colony before applying for a starship,  
intending to return to civilian duty after 18 months in space.

Kirk smiled as he noted the admiring look she gave McCoy. Since coming to the _Saratoga_ she had made no secret  
of the fact that she was interested in him.

"Hey, guys. OK if I join you?"

She looked up. "I was just leaving, Captain. I had to talk to McCoy about something."

As she left and Kirk slid into a seat across from his friend, he noticed that the doctor was looking at some sheets  
of paper. "What you got there, Bones?"

McCoy gestured to the papers. "She was showing me some of Robert's latest handiwork."

Like McCoy, Bailey, was a divorcee and she had brought along her son, Robert. The nine year old hadn't been  
keen on leaving Earth and living on a 'space ship' at first. But he had gradually warmed to it because visiting  
other stars and planets provided countless vistas and sights for the aspiring young artist to draw. And draw  
he did at every opportunity. He especially he loved to draw pictures for others and every member of the crew  
had gotten at least one drawing. McCoy had always had a soft spot for kids and had found himself the recipient  
of Robert's generosity on several occasions.

Kirk smiled as he looked at the vivid drawings. "We've got a future Michelangelo with us." He chuckled and gave  
McCoy a sly look. "And if Bailey has her way, a future Mrs. McCoy as well."

McCoy reddened and grumbled. "Come on, Jim. She's a subordinate."

"I know the regulations, Bones. Department Heads aren't allowed to date subordinates _in the same department  
_ as them. You're Medical, she's Science. Not a problem."

"From Tomcat to Matchmaker, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart."

"Come on, Jim, she's not even going to be on this ship for much longer."

The lighthearted mood died. "None of us will, Bones. We're all going to leave this ship soon."

"And what makes you think I'm going to stick with you?" McCoy grumbled. "You plan to go deeper into the black  
than before. Maybe five years out here's enough for me and I'd rather keep my feet on the ground from now on."

Kirk looked at McCoy steadily. Bones. The first and best friend that he'd ever had. As hard as it would be without  
his Soul Siblings, he knew that he'd never consider going out in the black without Bones at his side. And he knew  
that Bones knew it too.

"It's a gut feeling, Bones."

"Five more years in space. God help me."

* * *

 _War Room of the Daqtagh  
7:20 PM_

"Commander, the _Saratoga_ has arrived at the Alurne Cluster," T'nog reported. "Bornel said that Kirk intended  
to run a standard survey of it. That would seem to be the case because his ship had dropped out of warp and  
is moving at impulse."

T'nog rolled out a map and pointed to a spot on it. "This area of the cluster is the part closest to our border.  
Based on its projected route and speed the _Saratoga_ should be at this location in less than 42 hours."

Kor grinned. "Excellent. Kirk faced the _Nerada,_ it's only fitting that he face the _Daqtagh,_ which has been given  
similar… _enhancements_ , courtesy of Nero's vessel. Starfleet's Golden Boy can be the first to face…how do the  
Humans say it? The 'new and improved' face of Klingon might."

* * *

Notes  
 _Bokken_ A wooden practice sword

 _Kenjutsu_ means the Art of the Sword. It originated with the Samurai.

 _Sensei_ means 'Teacher' of 'Master'

 _San_ is a commonplace honorific in Japan and is a title of respect used between equals.  
The closest analog in English are the honorifics 'Mr.', 'Miss', 'Ms.', or 'Mrs.'  
San is added to a person's name and is used both formally and informally and for any gender.


	5. Attack

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2265.6.7_

 _The Saratoga has spent the past two days conducting an astronomical survey of the Alurne Cluster._  
 _The area that it's in borders Klingon space so we've been careful to stay well on the Federation's side_  
 _of the border. We should be wrapping up sometime tomorrow and then its homeward bound._

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _Bridge of the Saratoga  
1:05 PM_

"Report from Stellar Sciences, Captain."

Kirk smiled up at Yeoman Michelle Danvers. Although she tended toward quietness, she was eager to please  
and as a long time protégé of Mayberry the Head of Ship's Resources, meticulously organized.

He took the report and looked it over. "According to this, they've nearly completed the survey and they  
estimate that they should be done by 09:40 tomorrow." He handed the report back. "Thank you, Danvers."

"Do I get a thank you too?"

Kirk smiled as he saw his Chief Engineer approaching. "You notified me of that upgrade in Auxiliary two hours  
ago, Filars. Anything new?"

"Nope." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I just came to send you to the Mess Hall. We both know how you  
are about skipping meals and you've been doing that since we got here. Go get something in your system."

He gave her his best puppy dog look. "Come on, Filars."

"Get going, Captain. Before I drag you."

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

 _Bridge of the Daqtagh  
1:10 PM  
_

"Slow to one quarter impulse."

As the Bird of Prey did so, the viewscreen showed the tiny ship silently moving through the cluster.

"And there she is," Kor breathed. "Ripe for the taking."

One of the other officers snorted. "A ship as small as that will be no threat."

Kor shot him a stern look. "Do _not_ underestimate, Kirk. He's a veteran of both the Nero Engagement  
and the Tholian Net. Even with a small ship he has teeth."

"Their shields are down, Commander," another officer reported.

"Of course. A routine survey, well within Federation space. Why would they be expecting any trouble?"

"Our modified cloak is holding well, they haven't detected us."

Kor's grin broadened. "I've heard your ship referred to as a dolphin, Kirk. We'll see how your dolphin fares  
against a bird of prey."

* * *

 _Saratoga Mess Hall  
1:15 PM  
_

Kirk entered the Mess Hall. Most of the those on lunch break had finished their meals but there were still  
a few people left. In one corner he spotted Dr. Joseph Weber a middle aged civilian entomologist who had  
come to the _Saratoga_ last year. The tidy, fastidious gentleman was enjoying a cup of tea and engaging  
in a conversation with Cadet R'ral. The young Caitian had arrived four days ago with three other cadets.  
They had been on Starbase K-11 for a study program and were now on their way back to Earth.

Dr. Eric Tompkins was by one of the replicators. He was a chemical engineer and his wife, Mrs. Veronica  
Tompkins an elementary school teacher. She had come to the _Saratoga_ three years ago to assist with  
teaching the ship's children. They had both brought their own children with them: Dominique and Jamar,  
now nine and eight.

At another table Kirk noticed the newlyweds, O'Gill and Dalin, and made his way over to them. "Well, well.  
The new Mister and Misses. How's married life so far?"

"Wonderful, Captain," Dalin answered with a smile. "We were just discussing our honeymoon. "I'll be taking  
Monica to Suraya Bay. We'll be just in time to see _Lohlunat_ , the annual Festival of the Moon."

O'Gill smiled. "I've always loved to look at the moon," she said in her soft Irish brogue; "Ever since I was a  
little girl. I suppose that was one of the things that drew me to Starfleet."

Dalin looked lovingly at his new wife. "You'll definitely enjoy Risa then; it has two moons." He reached out  
and took her hand. "Although both of them pale before your beauty."

Kirk grinned and clapped the Risian on the shoulder. "Married a week and you already know exactly the right  
words to say." His smile grew gentle. "And you've found the right person to say them to."

Dalin grinned back and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, Captain?"

"No. Just happy for you both."

* * *

 _Bridge of the Daqtagh  
1:25 PM  
_

"Estimating attack range in 8000 kellicams, Commander."

Kor turned toward his gunnery officer. "The moment we de-cloak open fire. And remember…" he scowled  
fiercely to emphasize the warning, "I want that ship _crippled,_ _not_ destroyed. Use moderate disrupters.  
Hit _only_ the prescribed targets."

"The _Saratoga's_ equipped with shuttles. What should we do to anyone who tries to escape?"

Kor's grin had returned. "Kirk will never flee, he'll remain onboard to fight like the warrior he is.  
The others are of no consequence. Fire on any shuttles that try to escape. Kirk can watch as we blast  
his crew out of the stars. Prepare to de-cloak on my signal."

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge  
1:30 PM  
_

"Commander!" Akari called urgently. "Unknown vessel, bearing 105, Mark two!"

"Shields up!" Thelin shouted: "Go to Red…!"

The Klingons opened fire.


	6. Hello James, I'm Kor

_Medical Bay_  
 _1:30 PM_

The blast hurled everyone to the floor.

" _Red Alert!"_ M'Ress' voice blared over the Comm. _"This is not a drill! Red Alert! Captain to the Bridge!"_

Alyen pulled himself back up. "Doctor!" he reached out to the sprawling CMO. "Dr. McCoy, are you alright?"

McCoy shoved his hand way. "I'm fine, dammit!"

A second blast shook the ship.

* * *

 _Corridors_

Kirk raced through the corridors of the _Saratoga._

 _His ship. Someone had attacked his ship. His crew was in danger_.

 _The Bridge. He had to get back to the Bridge_.

Behind him there was a third blast. It sounded like it had hit the Mess Hall. How many had still been in there?  
Had they gotten out?

He couldn't go back to check. He had to get to the Bridge.

* * *

 _Arboretum_

L'Naym picked herself off the ground. She and Mrs. Tompkins had been conducting a gardening project  
with several of the ship's children when the first blast hit.

"Jamar!" the Human woman called, her panicked voice rising above the screaming alarms. "Dominique!"

"Mommy!" a terrified little boy rushed over to her and flung himself into her arms.

L'Naym felt slow panic beginning to build within her. _Jay'veen_. She had brought her son with her.  
Where was he?

The panic dulled only slightly when she saw him across the room with Trisha and Dominique.

At nine years old Trisha was as iron willed and fearless as she had been when she was three and from  
the moment Jay'veen had been born, she had appointed herself his big sister and protector. Dominique,  
'Miss Sass and Class' as everyone called her, had formed a close friendship with both of them and the  
three children could always be found near each other.

As she started to make her way toward them a fourth blast once again sent her sprawling.

* * *

 _Corridors  
1:35 PM_

Kirk was only dimly aware of the chaos, screaming alarms, crewmembers racing alongside him.  
His entire being was focused on one purpose.

 _The Bridge. Get to the Bridge_.

Once more he was knocked to the floor.

* * *

 _Bridge of the Daqtagh_

Kor grinned madly. "Cease fire. I believe we've gotten their attention."

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge  
1:40 PM_

Kirk entered a scene of chaos. "Thelin!" he yelled over the screeching alarms. "Report!"

The Andorian had blood streaming down his face, but as always when facing a crisis, he was calm and focused.  
"An unknown vessel de-cloaked and immediately opened fire on us. Parts of the ship have been identified as  
Klingon, but parts of its design remain unidentified."

Having made it to the Command Chair, Kirk turned to M'Ress. "M'Ress open all channels and frequencies.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Saratoga._ You are in Federation space and attacking a Starfleet vessel.  
State your intentions."

Alarms were still screaming, reports pouring through to the communication console, when M'Ress called out:  
"We've got a visual."

A Klingon's face filled the viewscreen, giving an amused grin. "Hello James. I'm Kor."

Kirk stiffened, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. This was just like when Nero had hailed the _Enterprise_.

" _Hi, Christopher I'm Nero."_

Would the result be the same?

"The Empire has heard a great deal about you, Captain," Kor continued. "And about your father. His twelve  
minutes of Captaincy and saving eight hundred lives. You saving Earth…" the look on his face now was of both  
amusement and slight disgust…" and the rather spectacular trial that you were part of."

 _Of course the Klingons would have heard about that,_ Kirk thought. _Everybody and their mother heard about it.  
And of course there are some people who think that anyone who __**lets** themself_ _get raped is weak._

"Well, Mr. Kor," he said calmly; "it's nice to know that you've heard about me – but your intentions remain unclear.  
I would appreciate it if you told me why you attacked my ship."

"Your father was a great man."

Kirk felt the muscles in his face tighten. _Throwing my father in my face again. Old trick is old._

"Nero told us that you were a great man once too."

 _So that was where the Narada was all those years between the Kelvin Incident and the Battle of Vulcan.  
_ _With the Klingons. How nice to know right now._

"And I've also heard stories. I decided to come and see for myself."

Cold fury filled Kirk. Kor had attacked his ship for no reason other than to test himself against a famous  
Starfleet Captain. He had endangered the lives of his crew simply to snatch a little fun and glory.

He forced his anger down.

 _'Save passion for the bedroom not the battlefield."_ That was a favorite statement of Akari's. ' _In battle both  
your heart and your head must be calm and clear.'_

"I'm positive you'll find that many things remain the same, Kor," he said quietly with an obviously false smile.

"I certainly hope so, Captain." Kor grinned and quit the channel.


	7. General Order Thirteen

_Bridge  
1:45 PM  
_

Kirk faced his bridge crew, expression grim. "Damage report?"

He grew even grimmer as M'Ress began to recite. The _Saratoga_ had taken heavy damage. Shields and weapons  
were down. Main power was offline. Half the systems were no longer working, the other half was either on  
the edge of system failure or working so-and-so. Nearly every deck reported injuries. (His heart clenched).  
Miraculously, there weren't any reports of casualties. Yet.

 _The Klingon's weapons are powerful_ , he thought. _They've obviously picked up a few tricks_ _from studying Nero's  
ship. They could have destroyed us but they crippled us instead. They didn't demand our surrender either.  
_ _Kor_ _wants to drag this out and get as much fun as possible. That might give us some time._

"Are there any other Federation ships in this sector?"

"Yes, sir. But they're a considerable distance. It would take the closest one up to forty minutes to get here."

"That's forty minutes too long. I'm initiating General Order Thirteen, we're evacuating. Put me through  
the intercom, M'Ress."

* * *

 _Medical Bay  
1:47 PM  
_

McCoy was in the process of checking a visibly dazed Minil when the comm once again blared.

 _"All decks this is the Captain speaking_. _We've been attacked by a Klingon vessel. As you've noticed,  
they stopped firing once they put enough damage on us, but you can bet they're getting ready to  
attack again."_

"No kidding!" McCoy muttered.

 _"We've taken heavy damage; our shields and weapons are down and the rest of our systems are failing._  
 _There're other ships in this sector, but it will take time for them to get here. Time that we don't have._

 _"I'm ordering an evacuation and will be sending out a distress signal. All crew are to report to their  
designated __shuttles immediately. If you're unable to reach a shuttle get to an escape pod."_

McCoy flipped his tricorder shut. "You're a bit shaken up but fine," he told the Rigellian. He ushered both  
her and Alyen toward the doors. "You heard the Captain! Get going!"

Alyen knew that the CMO would be heading to the Bridge. "Be careful, Doctor."

* * *

 _Bridge  
1:49 PM  
_

Kirk switched the intercom off, thinking about the distress signal he would send.

He'd written a cipher code program two years ago during the Delphis Net and it would come in handy now;  
only Starfleet vessels had the equipment to decrypt the transmission.


	8. Distress Signal

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2265.6.7_

 _The Enterprise is nearly at the end of its extended Five Year patrol and is scheduled to return to Earth  
in another __three months. The crew's performance has been exemplary, but even after seven years,  
the shadow of the Enterprise Incident still hangs over all of them, and I suspect it always will._

 _We're currently traveling through the Jovnel sector, monitoring the relay stations positioned on the border  
between Federation territory and the Klingon Empire. We'll be passing by __the Alurne Cluster in another two  
days, so Stellar Sciences is preparing to do a series of long range scans. _

_Jason Morrick_

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge  
1:50 PM  
_

"Captain, I'm picking up a Starfleet distress signal." Upon listening further, Uhura stiffened and her eyes  
widened with alarm. "It's from the _Saratoga."_

For an instant everyone on the Bridge froze. Then a maelstrom of silent agitation swept over the entire crew.

Morrick chose to overlook it. "Open all channels," he ordered.

The visual feed showed Captain Kirk and it was immediately apparent that his ship had taken a heavy beating.  
There was chaos all around him and alarms were screaming but despite all of that he seemed calm.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Saratoga_. Our ship…" The signal was rapidly weakening and part  
of the message was lost. "— attacked — Heavy damage — systems — failing — assistance —"

Abruptly the message cut off.

The mood on the bridge was now silent, barely controlled panic.

"How long will it take us to reach the location of that signal?" Morrick asked.

"Approximately forty minutes, sir," answered the ashen faced Sulu.

"Get us there, maximum warp. Go to Red Alert." He turned to his visibly disturbed First Officer. "Prepare rescue  
teams and alert Medical to prepare to receive casualties.

 _Casualties._

Sulu glanced at Chekov.

The Navigator was as white as a sheet and silently mouthing, _No. Please, no._


	9. Evacuation

_Saratoga Bridge_  
 _1:55 PM_

The entire bridge crew watched wordlessly as the Captain completed the message.

Thelin finally spoke. "I believe you have some 'trick up your sleeve', as the saying goes, Captain?"

Kirk gave the Andorian an insincere grin. "You believe right. In battle you use what you've got. We have  
no weapons so I'll use the ship itself. I'm going to pull the infamous Kirk Maneuver; program the ship's  
computer and ram it into the enemy vessel. Sounds like a good plan, no?"

At that moment McCoy made it to the bridge, just in time to hear about the 'Kirk Maneuver.'

"Dammit, Jim! You want to commit suicide or what?!"

"I'm not going to end up like my father, Bones," Kirk answered calmly. "I'll beam out before she hits.  
You know me- always the rebel."

He turned to his First Officer. "Thelin, help me re-route these controls. The rest of you, get to the shuttles!  
Keep the _Saratoga_ between them and the Klingons. I'll protect you from here as long as possible."

He turned to Akari. "Harutu-san," he said solemnly. "You're my best pilot. You'll be flying the _Waverider."_

The _Waverider_ was nearly twice as large as the regular shuttles and the only one equipped with warp drive.  
In the event of evacuation all civilians and families were to head there, to the most secure remaining part  
of the _Saratoga_ and the place best equipped for escape.

"I'm entrusting you with the lives of those on it," Kirk whispered.

Akari nodded solemnly. "I will guard their lives with my own, Jim-san."

"I know, _Sensei."_

* * *

 _Saratoga Corridors_

Minil and Alyen raced down the corridors toward the nearby nursery. Alyen, at least, had the assurance that  
his lifemate and children weren't physically hurt, he would have felt it if they had been. But he could sense  
his daughter's fear and confusion and concern for both her and the other children filled him.

He saw the same concern on Minil's face. She had taken over as Head Nurse ever since the Belzoni's had  
transferred four years ago and she had a strong maternal streak.

Open entering the nursery the first thing he was aware of was the children's frightened cries.

The second thing he was aware of was Ensign Bazi bending over a crib. The young Saurian had transferred  
to the _Saratoga_ two years ago as a nurse. She was friendly and eager, but rather unsure of herself and _very_  
intimidated by the CMO. By contrast she greatly respected Alyen and although she technically outranked him,  
viewed him as a mentor and always deferred to him. An area where she truly shone was with small children  
and she was the one most frequently appointed to tend the ship's nursery, which had been frequently needed  
over the last two years.

The third thing he was aware of was Kevin Park. The now sixteen year old had grown up to have a soft spot  
for children and regularly dropped by the nursery to help. He and Bazi were now frantically trying to bundle up  
the nursery's four occupants.

Alyen made his way over to his daughter. Valonee rarely cried, but tears were streaming from her huge eyes.  
As he snatched her up she clung to him and buried her face in his neck.

Kevin meanwhile had picked up two month old Eric who was crying hysterically.

Minil picked up Arn Omo'Ja. The two year old Trollari wasn't crying but her eyes communicated her fear.

Her seven month old sister, Arn Tama'Le, was shrieking even louder than Eric, flailing her blue-green  
arms wildly as Bazi picked her up.

"Is anyone still in here?" Petty Officer Karl Logan from Engineering came in, followed by Science Crewman  
Ji Hu Baek. They'd been rushing on their way to evacuate but had stopped to check the nursery.

"We're leaving now," Minil said. She turned to those with her. "Let's get to the _Waverider!"_

* * *

Notes  
 _Sensei_ means 'Teacher' or 'Master'  
Martial arts teachers are addressed this way as a sign of respect.


	10. Focus

_Saratoga Corridors  
2:00 PM  
_

The corridors surged with crewmembers. Everywhere there was shouting and barked orders.

"Leave everything! Get to your assigned evacuation area, now!"

"Move it!"

L'Naym led her group through the corridors. She held her son tightly while constantly noting the others.

 _Mrs. Tompkins, Jamar, Dominique, Trisha, Anna, Robert._

"Come, on Robert," she heard Anna saying.

At seventeen Anna Mayberry had an unquenchable curiosity and was a tireless inventor. She'd grown up  
on the _Saratoga_ and was known as 'Ms. De Vinci' for her constant designs and inventions. It was perhaps  
to be expected that she'd form a friendship with little 'Michelangelo' Robert.

"Where's my mom?" he asked anxiously, eyes wide with fear.

"She'll meet us at the _Waverider,"_ Anna reassured him.

 _Get everyone to the Waverider._

That was L'Naym's goal and focus.

Her brows knit in concentration. Mrs. Tompkins and the others were civilians. As a Crewman she was  
the 'ranking officer' as it were. This group was her responsibility. Getting them to safety her task.

 _Purpose and focus._

Those were two traits vital to an officer, a Chieftain or any sort of leader.

She had never had any desire to be a leader.

But right now she was.

 _"A Chieftain is responsible for everyone in his or her group. He not only protects them,_ _he guides them._  
 _Through burning heat, endless sands and desert storms."_

 _"A Terahan always protects its herd."_

This was her herd and she had to get them to safety. This was her caravan and she had to lead them  
through the sandstorm.

 _Reach inside and find your strength._

By nature she was gentle and sweet-natured, but no one who knew her would think her weak.

Her strength was there. It had always been there.

It had been there during her Soul Walk on Nlia. When she had taken the arduous rite of passage that every Nlian  
had to endure before becoming an Adult: A month in the desert with nothing but her trusted mount and what she  
could carry on back. Traveling for miles alone on the caravan routes, relying on basic survival skills. A Walker,  
not to be spoken to, looked at, or acknowledged in any way. One who had to walk alone and find their strength  
within.

It had been there six years ago when she had saved Trisha.

It had been there five years ago when she had defied Dr. McCoy when both Jim and her lifemate were missing.  
When both she and her lifemate had defied Jim when he'd ordered them to flee and leave him behind.  
When the _Saratoga_ had suffered through an epidemic. When she had nearly died saving the newly hatched  
T'leek, allowing it for feed off of her until help arrived. Keeping it alive during the critical first few hours after  
hatching when it had to attach itself to a parent and feed…or die.

It had been there three years ago when the _Saratoga_ had been hit with particle fragments.

And it had been there two years ago when she and her beloved had endured their first separation during the Delphis Net  
and the Tholian Engagement.

It had been there for each of those times and it was there now.

"Get to the hangar deck!"

"Clear these decks now!"

 _Purpose and focus._

 _Set a goal and focus on it._

 _Reach inside and find your strength._

She would.


	11. We're Coming!

_Enterprise_  
 _2:00 PM_

The _Enterprise_ streaked through space at maximum warp.

Chekov had navigated the shortest route.

Sulu had the ship full throttle.

Scotty was wringing every last bit of energy out of the core.

Spock's hands were flying over his console going over readings.

Uhura was frantically searching for any further transmissions.

Everyone was silently screaming to their former Captain: _We're coming! We're on our way!_

Silently screaming to the _Enterprise:_ _Go faster! You have to go faster!_

And silently pleading with whatever Higher Power existed: _Please let us get there in time!_  
 _Please don't let us fail him again! Please!_


	12. Lean on Me!

_Saratoga Corridor  
2:05 PM_

As he raced through the corridors with Valonee, Alyen managed to pull out his comm. "Beloved, where are you?"  
He could sense her concern and fear, but also purpose driven focus.

 _'I'm getting on the Waverider now. I have Jay'veen and other children with me. Where are **you** , Beloved?'_

"I'm on my way. I have Valonee. We're nearly there."

Up ahead he spotted a crewmember approaching from one of the side passageways. It was Crewman Dalin  
and it was obvious that the Risian was injured. Before Alyen could reach him he staggered and fell.

Alyen hesitated, wanting to help a fellow crewmember, wanting as a medic, to help anyone injured, but needing  
to get his daughter to safety.

"Here, let me help." It was Crewman John Nordstrom, Thorson's husband. The Swede was pale with worry,  
frantic to get to the _Waverider_ , desperate to get to his wife and infant son. But he stopped to help regardless.

Alyen thrust his daughter into Nordstrom's arms. "Take her. Go on ahead."

As Nordstrom took Valonee and sped away, Alyen pulled Dalin to his feet and began helping him down the corridor.  
"Come on, Crewman! Lean on me!"

As they made their way down the corridor Alyen's keen medic's eye assessed potential injuries.

 _Blast burns from an explosion._

 _Definitely one or more broken ribs._

 _Possible concussion._

"M-Monica…" Dalin murmured. "I commed her…didn't tell her I was hurt. D…didn't want her to…

 _Definite concussion._

"S-She's on the shuttle. I…I've got to get to…"

"You'll be with her soon. You're not going to miss your honeymoon because of a bunch of trigger happy Klingons!"


	13. One hundred and thirty one lives

_Saratoga Bridge  
2:07 PM_

Thelin spoke in a conversational tone: "I believe, Captain, that you are aware that the chances of the transporters  
not working are over ninty percent?"

"Yes," Kirk answered, his fingers stopping for a second before they resumed typing. "But you know me, Thelin–  
no such thing as a no-win scenario."

His father had been Captain for twelve minutes and saved eight hundred lives. He had been one for seven years  
and had helped save billions– but only one hundred and thirty one lives mattered now.

The one hundred and seven crewmembers and the twenty four civilians on the _Saratoga._

His crew mattered now.

Bones mattered now.

His Soul Siblings mattered now.

His niece and nephew mattered now.

He paused. The set of instructions he'd just typed in would take a few moments to go through.

He flipped open his comm. "Tuskaro. Are you and Shylea alright? And the kids?"

His Soul Brother's voice responded, tight with urgency. _"Yes, Captain. I'm almost at the Waverider now.  
Shylea and the children are already on board. She's shaken and the children are frightened, but they're alright."_

He internally let out a breath that he'd been holding from the second the attack started. "Good. Keep going."

The instructions went through and he resumed typing.

He thought back to Jay'veen's Naming Ceremony. When Alyen and L'Naym had proclaimed him a member  
of their family and Second Father to their newborn son, he had actually wept from joy and gratitude. He'd wept  
again last year at the Naming of little Valonee. His family, as far as he was concerned, was complete.

He'd be _damned_ before he let anything happen to his family now.


	14. Furious Desperation

_Enterprise Engineering  
2:08 PM_

"How much longer will it take us to reach them?" Scotty asked breathlessly.

"Another fifteen minutes, sir," a Lieutenant said.

 _Fifteen minutes._

Fifteen minutes was too long. Far too long. Every second's delay meant a greater chance  
of finding nothing left of the _Saratoga_ but smoking ashes.

"More power, dammit! We need more speed!"

"Sir, if we go any faster we'll fly the core apart!"

Scotty whirled on him, eyes wild. "FLY IT APART THEN! MORE POWER! NOW!"


	15. We'll Both Help

_Corridors  
2:09 PM_

"Alyen!"

Alyen glanced up to spot Crewman Ceron from Security. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see him.  
The tall, burly Moaven was regarded as somewhat of a strongman among the crew. He was a bit hot tempered  
and enjoyed sparing, but despite that was a gentle giant with children. Trisha adored him and she, for her part,  
could turn him into putty.

Ceron made his way over to them, his golden eyes taking in Dalin's condition, who appeared on the verge  
of passing out. "I'll take care of him. You go on. You have a wife and two children waiting."

There was nothing Alyen wanted more than to rush ahead to his family. But he stayed where he was.  
"He'll get there faster if we both help." He managed a rueful, "That's what Saratogans do after all."


	16. Bite Hard

_Bridge  
2:11 PM_

"Get to your shuttle, Thelin," Kirk told his First Officer, who had just finished his last share of commands.  
At the Andorian's questioning gaze he gave him a smirk. "Don't worry about me – I'm too awesome to die now!"

Thelin didn't respond in any other way than with a small bow: an Andorian sign of respect. With a sense  
of finality he left, the doors closing behind him with a soft whoosh.

Kirk was alone now; worry for his crew battling through his focus. The _Saratoga_ would be between the enemy  
ship and the shuttles, but if the Klingons started firing on them…

He shoved the feelings away, he didn't have time to worry now. It was time to issue the final commands.

He recalled one of the first conversations he'd had with Filars, when she had told him some of the history  
of the _Saratoga's_ class.

 _"Delphis is Greek for Dolphin. The man who designed this class, grew up by the ocean. He often said that  
dolphins __weren't big or flashy and if you saw a whole pod of them, none of them stood out. But if you got  
one alone and saw __what it could do, you knew it owned the sea because there was nothing in the sea more  
clever or more daring. _

_"I've often thought of the Saratoga as a terrier._ _Terriers may be small but they've_ _got huge personalities  
and they're absolutely fearless. If someone __they love is in danger a terrier will throw itself at a dragon  
without hesitating. __A terrier's heart is synonymous with a lion's heart._ _"_

It was time to show Kor that dolphins owned the sea and that terriers could bite very hard.


	17. Last Aboard

_Waverider  
2:14 PM_

Alyen and Ceron half helped, half dragged Dalin onboard the _Waverider._ As the three made their way toward  
the aft compartment, they was promptly swamped by a near hysterical O'Gill, followed by L'Naym.

"Don't grab him," Alyen instructed, "he had broken ribs."

After helping to situate the Risian, Alyen allowed himself the indulgence of tightly embracing his lifemate before  
quickly beginning to assess the other passengers for injuries. He noticed right away that the entomologist,  
Dr. Weber seemed to be in the worse shape; he was unconscious, badly burned and bloody. Minil was crouched  
beside him and an obviously distraught R'ral.

"He did it for me," the cadet kept saying; "When the blast hit he jumped in front of me…to protect me."

Also looking badly off was Chief Petty Officer Clara McDowell from Engineering. Short statured but strong physically  
she had several burns as well. Her husband, Chief Petty Officer Fergus McDowell and their very upset nephew,  
Connor were with her, as well as Cadet T'Pree.

"I'm fine," McDowell kept saying, although obviously in great pain.

"You are _not_ fine," T'pree, said firmly. "Fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable. And your condition  
is worse." The young dark skinned Vulcan was in a special training program and had been transferred to the  
 _Saratoga_ earlier that year to assist as both a nurse and a counselor.

"Come on!"

Alyen recognized the voice of Dr. McCoy and looked up to see the CMO entering. Leaning against him was another  
civilian scientist, a very battered looking Dr. Karl Nornheim. The part of him that wasn't a concerned medic thought  
ruefully that the hydrologist no doubt wished he was back in his native Norway right now.

After helping Nornheim sit down, McCoy moved toward Weber.

"Doctor?" Alyen asked quickly; "The Captain?"

"He's still onboard." McCoy's face was set in concentration but his voice still taunt with worry. "He's going to ram  
the _Saratoga_ into the Klingons and beam over before it hits."

 _"Everyone, stand by for launch!"_ Akari's voice came over the Comm.


	18. The Flagship

_Bridge  
2:15 PM  
_

Kirk finished typing the last commands."Computer, are all the shuttles away?"

" _Affirmative. All shuttles have cleared the docking bays."_

"Are there any other life signs aboard, aside from mine?"

 _'Negative.'_

"Computer, lock the helm at coordinates of Klingon ship. Code Kirk beta gamma dzeta three five one."

 _'Acknowledged.'_

"Computer, activate transporter once the coordinates are applied. Activation code Kirk one point five six gamma."

 _'Denied.'_

His heart twisted painfully. "Computer activate transporter once the coordinates are applied," he repeated.  
"Code Kirk one point five six gamma."

He heard the words that condemned him.

 _"Denied. Transporters offline, due_ …"

Thelin was right.

Bones was right.

This time he wasn't going to beat the odds.

 _But this still isn't a no-win. If I can keep my crew safe its a victory._

He looked around the empty Bridge. "I'm sorry, Old Girl," he said to his ship. "You deserved a place of honor  
in the Fleet Museum. But if I have to go down there's no other ship I'd rather go down on. The _Enterprise_ was  
 _never_ the Flagship. It was _you_ all along."


	19. I'm Sorry, Bones

_Bridge of the Daqtagh_  
 _2:16 PM_

"So," Kor said with amusement as he watched the fleeing shuttles. "The cowards flee. Rats deserting  
a sinking ship."

He nodded approvingly at the sight of the badly damaged _Saratoga_ moving in front of them. "But Kirk  
is still putting up a fight, trying to fly that puny ship of his against us." A cruel smile spread across his face.  
"Don't worry, Kirk, I'll get to you soon enough. But first I have a little 'gift' that should ignite your warrior  
blood even more."

He turned to his tactical officer. "Power weapons and target the shuttles. Destroy all of them."

"Sir, we don't have a clear shot. The _Saratoga_ has placed itself between us and the shuttles."

"Kirk won't be able to keep them protected forever, especially not without weapons. As soon as they're  
far enough away begin firing."

* * *

 _Waverider  
_

 _"Bones."_

McCoy's head jerked up at the voice on the comm. The Captain had just hailed the _Waverider_ …  
from the _Saratoga._

"Jim," he asked breathlessly; "what are you still doing on the _Saraotga?_ Transport over here!"

 _"I can't. The transporters are down."_

The silence was deafening. Every adult's heart on the _Waverider_ froze.

McCoy spoke again. "Jim?"

 _"Yeah."_ A hollow sounding laugh. _"Looks like I'm my father's son after all."_

 _No. No this wasn't happening._

" _Bones, the computer says another ship's approaching the system, but we can't risk it getting  
here too late. __The Klingons are powering their weapons again and might start firing on the shuttles.  
And I will NOT let that happen."_

There was a pause then a quiet but firm…" _I'm sorry, Bones."_

"No, Jim!" McCoy shouted, his voice panicking in a way no one had ever heard before.  
"Don't you _DARE!_ JIM? _JIM!?"_


	20. Last Run

_Saratoga Bridge  
2:17 PM  
_

"Computer, issue command code, Kirk beta gamma dzeta three five one."

 _'Acknowledged.'_

"Full speed."

The _Saratoga_ bucked forward. The Klingon ship grew larger on the screen.

"Let's go, Old Girl," he whispered to his ship. "One last run. Let's make it one for the history books."

As if it heard him, his stalwart little vessel picked up speed.

The Klingon ship grew larger and larger. It was much bigger than them but if they could hit it at just  
the right angle _…_

* * *

 _Bridge of the Daqtagh_

"Commander, the _Saratoga!"_

"What is he doing?"

"No, he wouldn't _…_!"

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge_

Kirk closed his eyes, picturing the faces of his crew and willing his thoughts to reach the three he loved most.

 _Bones… Shylea…Tuskaro…I love you…_


	21. Gone

_Waverider_  
2:17 PM

McCoy was frantically trying to raise the Captain on his Comm. Nobody could remember seeing him  
ever lose control like this. Alyen reached out to try to calm him.

Something familiar cut him short and caused L'Naym, in the middle of trying to comfort the children to freeze.

For an instant both lifemates felt _Jim,_ all that was their Captain, Friend, Soul Brother, gently brush against  
their spirits.

* _Bones…Shylea…Tuskaro…I love you…*_

Then, as if a breeze had carried the essence away, it was gone.

Time and all of them froze.

They didn't need to see the ship that had been their home for six years erupt into a ball of flame, taking  
the attacker with it. They knew…

James T. Kirk was gone.

A cry of grief tore from Alyen's throat.

L'Naym burst into sobs.

McCoy swore a blue streak even as tears streamed down his face.


	22. Too Late

_Enterprise Bridge.  
2:17 PM_

They arrived just in time to see a tiny fleet of escape shuttles fleeing from the _Saratoga._

Just in time to catch a short transmission between it and one of the shuttles…

 _"I'm sorry, Bones."_

 _"No, Jim! Don't you DARE! Jim! Jim!?'_

Just in time to see the _Saratoga_ fly straight into the attacker; destroying both in an enormous ball of flame.

There was utter silence on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ for a moment.

Then a quiet sob broke it.

Sulu slowly turned his head to see that Chekov's cheeks were wet.

"I newer told him I vas sorry," the young Russian whispered, tears streaming down his face.

And, hearts shattering, they all realize that none of them ever would.

James T. Kirk was dead and so too was any hope of forgiveness or redemption.

Morrick's quiet voice managed to penetrate their shock and grief. "Alert Medical to prepare to receive the survivors  
of the _Saratoga_."

Numbly Uhura moved to comply, even as tears streamed down her own cheeks. They had failed Captain Kirk  
in life, but they could at least help his crew.


	23. They Dare Show Themselves!

_Waverider  
_ _2:22 PM_

"Doctor," Alyen gently approached the stricken McCoy. "Another Starship's approaching. It's the _Enterprise."_

McCoy's head snapped up and Alyen flinched from the pure fury in his eyes.

"The _Enterprise?!_ _They're_ here!?"

"Doctor, please. The _Enterprise_ is here to help us."

In a blind fury, McCoy surged to his feet, hands clenched. _"They dare show themselves here now_!?  
 _Have they come to spit on his grave!?"_

Alyen grabbed his superior by both shoulders. "Doctor, listen to me. You have to keep it together. We have injured  
crewman; Dr. Weber and Chief McDowell are both critical and Crewman Dalin's almost as bad. Commander Akari's  
been in contact with the other shuttles and every one of them has injured. They need their CMO. They need _you.  
_ But you're no good to anyone if you lose it."

He didn't mention that the _Enterprise_ had plenty of medical personnel who would, no doubt, be standing by.  
He had to snap the doctor out his grief and rage and was certain that helping the crew would do it.

"They're your patients, Doctor and you need to focus on _them_. _Please,_ for everyone's sake."

McCoy was shaking but his eyes met Alyen's and he managed a brief nod.


	24. Triage

_Enterprise Cargo Bay  
3:00 PM  
_

McCoy was barely keeping himself together as he raced around the cargo bay which had been set up  
as a triage for the crew. He completely ignored anyone from the _Enterprise_ , apart from the CMO; they  
needed to coordinate to tend to all the injured.

And there had been several.

Twenty eight crewmembers had been injured in the attack, four critically: Dr Weber, McDowell, Lieutenant  
Commander Hophea Patariki and Ensign Jolene Buchman. Buchman has been the worst and it had been touch  
and go with her for awhile.

Four others had been seriously injured, although not as critically. Among them was Gavor. Although lying  
down the Tellerite was as ornery as ever. "Watch were you're poking that thing!" he snapped at a nurse.  
"It will take a lot more than a rabble of Klingons to end me!"

Seven other crewmembers had sustained moderate injuries and thirteen mild ones.

There had only been one casualty and that one tore at everyone's heart.

Alyen was pushing himself every bit as hard as McCoy. Ever the morale booster, L'Naym moved among  
the crew as well, with gentle touches and encouraging words. Both lifemates were struggling valiantly  
to contain their grief. ' _Time enough later…_ ' they chanted silently to themselves.

There would be time later for them and the rest of the crew to grieve once the injured had been tended  
to and things had settled.

And there _would_ be grief. Especially from McCoy, whom Alyen was already worried about.  
He was certain that the doctor's dedication to his patients was the only thing keeping him from either  
completely breaking down or exploding in apoplectic fury or both.

As medical personnel hurried about, uninjured crewman were always within close reach to help.  
Even some who had sustained injuries themselves. Minil was trying to get Petty Officer Tanya Shatner  
to sit down so that she could tend the nasty burns on her head and arm. "You need to let  
me look at that," the Rigellian said exasperatedly. "And then you're probably going to need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead!" Shatner snapped, as sharp tongued as ever. She was carrying a blanket  
over to Thorson who was sitting beside her husband and clutching their infant son. From the moment  
the first blast had been fired the geologist had gone into near shock from worry about her baby.  
Her face was tear streaked, she hadn't stopped shaking and she was clutching her son as if her life  
depended on it. Her husband, whose arms were wrapped around them both, didn't look much better.

"All I've got are some scratches," Shatner hissed to Minil as she gently wrapped the blanket around  
the traumatized family. "Right now other people need help and that's what I'm going to give them!  
So go scan someone else! I'm busy!"

It's what Saratogans did.

In another corner of the room Thelin was talking to Morrick and Commander Spock, calmly explaining  
the events leading up to the attack and what happened during it. Other personnel provided details  
here and there, since not even Thelin could be everywhere at once. They were professional and gave  
their full cooperation to the Enterprise crew.

But the tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Alyen focused his attention on Crewman Bautista. Since arriving on the _Enterprise_ she had been one  
of the most active in trying to help as many as possible. He had finally managed to corner her long enough  
to run a tricorder over her. "You need to sit down and rest," he said firmly. "Right now."

She shot him an angry look. "I didn't get so much as a bruise during the attack! I'm fine! Other people  
are hurt and I'm going to pull my weight all the way!"

"You need to think about the baby," Alyen said softly.

She froze in shock. "Baby? What baby?"

"You're four weeks pregnant," the Nlian whispered as he looked at the readings.

A few minutes later, after leaving a stunned, finally seated Bautista talking to her equally stunned husband,  
Alyen made his way over to a corner. "Jim," he whispered, tears forming in his blue eyes. "Soul Brother.  
You saved a crewmember that you didn't even know existed yet."

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said.

Alyen turned to see one of the _Enterprise_ Senior staff. Ensign Chekov, the Chief Navigator, he recalled.

"Please…I…I needed to ask you somezing."

Alyen noticed that the young Human's face was pale and his eyes red from weeping. He straightened.  
"What do you need to know, sir?"

"Ze Keptin. He was with you for six years. Was he happy?"

In the devastated Human's eyes, Alyen saw the true questions being asked.

 _Did he heal from what happened to him? From what we did to him?_

"Yes."

"Thank you," the Russian whispered.


	25. Orders to Depart

_Enterprise Ready Room  
5:45 PM_

"How's the crew?" Admiral Pike's voice was whispered and he looked years older.

"The _Saratoga_ took a heavy beating before they evacuated," Morrick answered quietly. "Several were injured,  
some critically, but they've been stabilized. There was only one casualty…Captain Kirk."

Pike took a shuddered breath. "That's the way he would have wanted it."

"Commander Scout nearly burned the engines out getting us here so we had to cool them for awhile. We'll be ready  
to get underway again in about twenty minutes. We're going to head for Deep Space Station K-11, we'll be there  
in seventy-two hours. From there they'll be able to arrange passage back home."

"That won't be necessary, Jason," Pike said firmly. "I've spoken to the Captains of both the _USS Andaman_ and  
the _Ptolemy_ and they're en-route to you now _._ They were both good friends of Jim's and the _Andaman_ is a member  
of the Delphis Pod, which Jim put together. They're both between assignments and they've offered to transport  
the _Saratoga_ crew all the way back to Earth. You're to leave immediately and head for these coordinates.  
You'll be able to rendezvous with the _Ptolemy_ in twenty four hours and the _Andaman_ in thirty five. They should  
have them home in about a week."

"Starfleet doesn't want us near Kirk's crew one second longer than necessary do they, Chris?" Morrick said quietly.

Pike didn't answer. He didn't need too.

"They're not alone. I've seen the interaction between the _Saratoga's_ crew and mine. They've all been professional  
and given their full cooperation, but I can see the look in their eyes. They were all fiercely loyal to Kirk and they've  
never forgotten what his former crew did to him. And while they may have been willing to tolerate an _Enterprise  
_ from a parallel reality, this time it's different. This time it's not _doubles_ of the crew that betrayed their Captain,  
this _is_ the crew that betrayed their Captain. And our being here now, at the scene of his death, is salt in the wounds.  
As far as they're concerned seventy-two hours with us may as well be seventy-two years."


	26. Familiar Touch

_Enterprise Cargo Bay  
5:51 PM  
_

Things had quieted down somewhat. The more seriously injured patients had all been taken to Medical Bay,  
accompanied by Dr. McCoy. But there were still plenty of patients left.

 _"All decks this is Captain Morrick. Begin preparations for departure, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."_

Alyen barely noticed the announcement, he was bent over Lieutenant Eric Keller assessing his condition.  
"The Doctor stopped the internal bleeding," he said gently. "You'll be alright."

"Is that your expert medical opinion?" the young Security officer asked with a weak grin.

"It's a promise."

A familiar touch brushed against his spirit.

* _T…Tuskaro…*_

He snapped up in shock. _*Jim!?*_

Across the room, L'Naym was with Marine Biologist, Arn Hyi'ka. Her husband, Symbologist, Arn Tar'Ke, had  
received minor injures but had been treated and while he was rocking their youngest, Arn Tama'Le, to sleep,  
she was tending to Arn Omo'Ja.

"Here," L'Naym gently wrapped a blanket around the two year old, who immediately clutched at it with her  
three fingered hands. "Let's get this wrapped around-"

A touch nearly as familiar to her as her lifemate's enfolded her.

 _*Shylea…*_

 _*Jim!?*_

 _*Guys… need help…*_


	27. I've got you, Captain

_Cargo Bay  
5:53 PM  
_

In the years to come the lifemates would try to describe the exact sequence of what happened next.  
They mostly recalled it as a series of realizations.

 _Jim was alive!_

 _He needed their help!_

 _The announcement…! Captain Morrick had said that the ship was getting ready to leave…!_

 _NO! They COULDN'T leave! They had to find Jim!_

 _They had to stop the ship from leaving so that they could find Jim!_

 _Commander Thelin…they had to tell Commander Thelin!_

Alyen found himself racing toward a console. "Computer, locate Commander Thelin!"

 _'Commander Thelin is on the Bridge.'_

Two Nlians fled from the Cargo Bay and out into the corridor, looking for a turbolift.

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_  
 _5:57 PM_

Before the doors had fully opened, Alyen had bolted out. He didn't ask permission to come on to the Bridge;  
permission was completely irrelevant. He didn't even glance at Morrick; the Captain was a complete non-entity.

Only one being existed right now, a tall Andorian First Officer.

 ** _"Commander!"_**

Every head on the Bridge turned to look at him.

"Crewman?" Thelin asked, puzzled as Alyen hurtled towards him.

The gentle natured Nlian did something that no one on the _Saratoga_ would ever have dared. He flung himself  
at the tall Andorian scientist/warrior/First Officer and roughly grabbed his tunic by both lapels.

" _We can't leave yet!"_ He gasped for breath. "Jim… He's alive!"

L'Naym was right behind him. "Jim's alive! We feel him!"

The Andorian's eyes widened but he remained calm."You told me that you sensed his death…"

Alyen was breathless from his run so L'Naym continued, "When the _Saratoga_ was destroyed we felt him say  
goodbye to us. Then we sensed his Bond with us break. We assumed that meant that he'd died…But we were  
wrong, Commander! Something else happened to him! He… left somehow. Went somewhere else. But now  
he's back! When he came back the Bond reconnected. It _surged_ and we were able to hear him calling us.  
Its fading now but we can still feel him!"

Alyen had found his second wind. "You can't let the _Enterprise_ leave, Commander!" He tightened his grip  
in desperation. "Jim's alive and he's close by! But he's hurt! He needs us! We have to find him! _Please!"_

Gently the Andorian removed the Nlian's hands from his lapels and turned to Morrick. "Captain…"

Morrick had stood and had been staring, eyebrows raised. He immediately turned to a saucer eyed, mouth  
agape, Chief Navigator. "Mr. Chekov, run another sensor sweep of the area."

Chekov snapped out of his shock and immediately began to run his hands over the controls.

A few breathless moments passed and then…

"Keptin! I'm picking up an escape pod! Zere is one life sign, but it's very weak!" Without waiting for either  
orders or permission, he bolted from his chair.

* * *

 _Transporter Room  
6:00 PM  
_

" _MOVE!"_ Chekov shrieked at the transporter worker. She hastily complied and his hands flew over the controls.  
In another moment a one man escape pod appeared on the transporter pad.

Chekov rushed to it and ripped it open.

Inside lay Captain James T. Kirk.

Badly battered and unconscious…but alive.

Chekov completely broke down.

He clutched his former Captain tightly to him and wept. "I've got you Captain," he whispered, as tears streamed  
down his face. "I've got you."


	28. He's Back

_Enterprise Ready Room_  
 _8:00 PM_

"What I don't understand is how the hell this could have happened?" Pike asked incredulously.

"I don't understand it either, Chris," Morrick answered. "Even if he had made it to an escape pod in time,  
there's no way it would have gotten far enough to have avoided the explosion. And even if by some miracle  
it _had,_ we would have detected it. We ran several sensor sweeps and there was nothing. That pod simply  
 _wasn't there_ earlier. From examining him, Dr. McCoy's concluded that he was in a substantial explosion.  
He also doesn't think that he was conscious when he got into that pod."

"Then how could he have gotten into it and launched himself away?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"What about Crewman Alyen and L'Naym? Have they been able to tell you anything?"

"They've both been debriefed and they've done everything they can to help us understand both their telepathic  
abilities and their bond with Kirk. They said that Soul Siblings normally are only able to communicate with  
each other when in physical contact. The only known exception is if one of them is dying. The reason for that  
and what they told me next I admit was metaphysical; is that Soul Bonds connect souls together and when  
a soul is in the process of leaving the body both it, and consequentially, the Bond surges, enabling Soul Siblings  
to sense it from a distance.

"Just before the _Saratoga_ was destroyed they both sensed Kirk saying goodbye to them and then they felt  
the connection break. They assumed that meant that he'd died. Then a few hours later the Bond somehow  
reconnected and when that happened it once again surged briefly, enabling them to sense him from a distance."

"Have they been able to tell anything from their contact with him now?"

"Kirk's still unconscious, so his thoughts are garbled. They've been able to glean that some kind of powerful  
being intervened and then gave him some kind of choice. We'll have to wait for him to regain consciousness  
to learn more."

"Keep me appraised." Pike took a deep shuddered breath. "When he's recovered there'll be time to get a full  
report from him. But right now I suppose all that matters is that he's back."

"I second that, Chris."

* * *

 _Enterprise Medical Bay  
8:30 PM  
_

The Medical Bay had been very crowded. Crowded both with injured from the _Saratoga_ and with non-injured  
personnel practically breaking the door down, wanting to see their Captain. An exhausted McCoy had finally  
shooed all visitors away, telling them that they'd be alerted when the Captain was awake.

Now while McCoy tried (not very successfully) to get some desperately needed rest, Alyen and L'Naym sat by Kirk.  
Once again they clasped their Soul Brother's hands.

 _Three souls once again touched._

 _*Jim, we're here.*_

 _Even unconscious the Touched Soul immediately responded. *G-Guys.*_

 _*You are Jim. And you are ours,* the Joined Souls whispered. *Always.*_

 _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro,* the Touched Soul responded. *You are one. And you are mine.*_


	29. Q

_Kirk slept and remembered._

 _Remembered being on the bridge of the Saratoga, speeding toward the Klingon ship._

 _Closing his eyes, picturing the faces of his crew, willing his thoughts to reach the three he loved most._

 _The Saratoga striking the Klingon vessel_ …

 _Himself being hurled forward and then enveloped in white light_ …

* * *

Nothing but white light all around. He looked around confused. What happened to the _Saratoga?  
_ The Klingon ship? How did he get here? And where exactly _was_ here?

"Full of questions, aren't you?"

A voice behind him startled him from his thoughts. He spun around to find a smirking man. He was wearing  
something that was similar to Starfleet uniform – but although the insignia was familiar, the uniform design  
was completely different.

"Who the hell are you?" he blurted

The stranger chuckled. "Hello, Jim. You may call me Q."

Shivers ran down his spine because he knew that this… man was dangerous. Or could be if he wished.  
"My crew? Are they all right?"

"They're just fine. They're being picked up by a Federation ship as we speak."

"Where am I, Q?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Q gestured around, "This is the Q Continuum."

"Don't get me wrong, Q, but why exactly did you bring me here?"

"That is quite a question, my dear Captain," Q said jovially. "I trust you remember, Spock?"

 _Spock._ And from Q's words Kirk knew which Spock he meant. Of course he remembered his old friend  
and mentor. He remembered every single one of the talks the two of them had had. The elderly Vulcan  
had been gone for five years and he still missed him terribly.

He nodded and Q continued. "From your encounter with that anomaly in the Campor System a few years  
ago, you know that there are an infinite number of timelines. Ambassador Spock's timeline was my favorite.  
Since that mess with Nero and the red matter however, the possibility of it coming to life here is pretty  
low now." He gave Kirk a sad smile. "The _Enterprise_ crew certainly didn't help matters."

His eyebrow then raised. "They're the ones who rescued your crew by the way." At Kirk's obvious surprise  
he chuckled. "Considering how loyal your crew is to you and how dismal their opinion is of the _Enterprise_ ,  
that should be one interesting sight."

He once again grew serious. "And now, James Tiberius Kirk, the question is – what do you think should  
happen next?"

"You mean I have options?" Kirk wondered aloud.

Q chuckled. "There are always options, Jim. Maybe showing you what would happen will help you decide?"

Kirk nodded.

Q vanished and white fog enveloped him. A low voice spoke.

 _ **Embrace eternity.**_

* * *

 _ **This is what is happening now, Jim Kirk.**_

 _Finding himself on the U.S.S. Enterprise. A ship he had once vowed never to set foot on again._

 _Young Chekov programming the next round of maneuvers. Tears streaming down his face, the sorrowful,  
"I never told him I was sorry, I never told him I was sorry…" replaying in his mind over and over._

 _Bones barely keeping himself together as he raced around the cargo bay tending to the injured.  
His Soul Siblings helping as well, struggling to contain their grief. _

"Guys, I'm here!" he called.

 ** _They can't see, hear or sense you. We exist outside of their reality now._**

 _Thelin talking to Morrick, explaining the events leading up to the attack and afterwards._

 _"The ship was under the command of a Klingon commander named Kor. He knew about the Captain from  
his trial and hinted at knowing Nero. From what he said I don't believe that this was an attack against  
the Federation or that it was officially sanctioned by the Empire. I believe he attacked us for no other  
reason than to test his prowess against a famous Starfleet Captain."_

 ** _He's right on all counts._** ** _Things are definitely going to get interesting with the Klingons  
because of Kor's little stunt._**

 _Other crewmembers providing details here and there. All of them giving their full cooperation  
to the Enterprise crew. But the air of distrust and disproval is so thick that even he, who's not  
fully there, can feel it._

 ** _Like I said, an interesting scene._**

* * *

 _ **This is what is will happen if the timeline is not allowed to heal itself. Watch, Jim Kirk.  
And decide.**_

 _The U.S.S. Ptolemy and the Andaman_ _rendezvousing with the Enterprise to take his crew home.  
The crew holding a private farewell service for him._

 ** _They all love you. This is going to be hard for them._**

Kirk cried as he witnessed the depth of his crews' grief, desperately wanting to comfort them.  
To be with them.

 _Most of Starfleet and several delegates, Federation and otherwise, turning out for a very public  
memorial service. Pike, and so many others whose lives he had touched, and vice versa, mourning him._

 **You're important to more people than you realize.**

 _His crew pretty much going their separate ways afterwards. Most going to other ships, others to stations  
and outposts. But always bound to each other. Never forgetting James T. Kirk._

 _Bones resigning from Starfleet and surrendering to alcohol not long afterwards._

"Bones, please don't do this!"

 ** _He can't hear you._**

 _Others try to help. Friends, family, Kirk's Soul Siblings, Bailey_ _…  
B_ _ut he pushes them all away._

 _ **You were his anchor. Without you**..._

 _After two months of self-abuse; combining alcohol and antidepressants, he is found_ _on one of the streets  
of Riverside_. _The autopsy states alcohol poisoning as the reason for his death._

 _"_ Bones," Kirk wept. "Bones _…_ "

 _ **He might have been able to work through his grief in time. But alcohol cut that time short.**_

 _ **He's not the only one unable to cope.**_

 _The Enterprise returning to Earth a month later.  
Chekov resigning from Starfleet immediately afterwards.  
Two weeks later checking into a hotel. _  
_The following morning housekeeping finds him in the bathtub with his wrists slit.  
_

 _Beside him a note with these words:  
_

 _We betrayed our Captain and we drove him to his death. Those are two sins which can never be forgiven._

 _For seven years I lived for only reason: the faint fragile hope that someday, somehow, I might gain his_  
forgiveness. _But now that day will never come_. _And my guilt is compounded for we not only killed the Captain,  
we killed his best friend, Dr. McCoy as well. That's three sins which can never be forgiven._

 _Or in my case lived with._

 _I'm sorry, Captain. I pray that wherever you are you can find it within yourself to forgive me.  
For I know that I will never forgive myself._

Kirk was stunned and saddened. "Chekov _…_ I never wanted _…_ "

 _Spock resigning soon afterwards, accompanied by Uhura._  
 _The two of them settling on a Federation colony that focuses on scientific research._  
 _Finding a measure of contentment together.  
But Bones's, Chekov's and especially Kirk's shadow, haunt them both for the rest of their lives._

 _Scotty and Sulu staying on the Enterprise.  
Their work remaining exemplary but_ _…_

 _"I've worked with Commander Scott for twelve years," an Enterprise engineer tells a colleague.  
"And I have never once seen that man smile."_

 _"I know," his friend replies. "Sulu was never the same after the Incident. And after the Captain,  
McCoy and Chekov_ _…_ _He died too_ _…_ _his body just hasn't figured it out yet."_

 ** _Not everything is bad. In fact, there's a lot of good._**

 _Most of his former crew having distinguished careers.  
Many gaining their own Commands._  
 _Many of his scientists making several important discoveries_.  
 _Several becoming famous._

 _ **You don't seem happy. Aren't you proud of them?**_

"Of course I am! But I should have been there with them. Been able to praise them in person."

 _ **Let's drop in on your Soul Siblings.**_

 _His Soul Siblings assigned to an important research outpost._  
 _Years later, now both bearing the rank of Chief Petty Officer, becoming important personnel  
on the U.S.S. Pasteur; __Starfleet's largest hospital ship,_ _dubbed the Flagship of Starfleet Medical._

 ** _They're blessed in another way as well._**

 _Not long after they transfer to the Pasteur, they have their third child._

" _I dreamed about Jim last night," Shylea whispers to her lifemate as she holds their newborn daughter.  
"He would have been so happy for us."_

 _"He **is** happy for us, Beloved," Tuskaro whispers. "I know it."_

"Guys! I _am_ happy for you! And I'm so, **_so_** proud of you! But I don't want you to dream about me!  
I want to be there with you!"

* * *

 _ **And this is what could happen, if the timeline is allowed to heal itself**_.

 _Himself, his crew and several hundred new crewmembers, entering a new ship._

 _Himself attending several diplomatic functions; smoothing over the ruffled feathers of ambassadors,  
_ _as well as being interesting company himself._

 _He and his crew embarking on a Five Year mission. Boldly going where no one has gone before._

 _Bones always at his side, wherever he goes. They both form new friendships and even find other loves.  
But they're always there for each other._

 _Proudly watching as his Soul Siblings have distinguished careers._  
 _Sometimes he's with them and sometimes apart, but even then he's never far away._  
 _All three of them watching with pride as Jay'veen becomes a Starfleet Captain himself._

 _Seeing himself growing old, but not alone. **Never** alone._

 _ **Choose, Jim Kirk.**_

He did.

"I want to go back! I need to live!"

* * *

Once more he stood in an endless field of white. Q was standing beside him.

"Why did you do this, Q?"

"Because you're important." Q's looked thoughtful. "Most James T. Kirk's tend to be important in all realities.  
Each one of them is like a nexus, either in the midst of great change or causing it. Often both. When they're  
not in the equation things tend to go wrong, but when they are they have a tendency to always turn a no win  
situation into a win."

His smile once again turned mischievous. "The James T. Kirk that you ran into a few years ago, the one  
who never left the _Enterprise_ -he and I have had a few encounters as well." Q paused and his eyes glowed  
with white light. "In fact, not long before the two of you met, he and I were involved in an interesting gambit  
involving the Prophets and the Pah-Wraiths."

"Who?" Kirk asked.

Q's eyes returned to normal. "Another race of extra-dimensional beings. You don't need to concern yourself  
with them. Yet. Suffice to say that since then, from gazing across all dimensions and timelines, I've learned  
that you're going to be just as important. Both to the Federation and to the Q Continuum. But you couldn't  
very well do that if you were blasted to space dust. So I gave you a choice and I was pretty confident of the  
one you'd make."

An escape pod suddenly appeared and Kirk felt himself blacking out.

"In you go now," he heard Q saying. "It'd probably be better if you're not awake when I put you back.  
Your physical form took quite a beating from your ship blowing up."

* * *

 _6/8/2265  
_ _Enterprise Sickbay  
_ 7:30 AM

Kirk woke up.

Bones was above him, pale as a sheet with dark circles surrounding his eyes. "Jim," he whispered, and then  
crushed him in an embrace. An embrace Kirk returned with as much urgency.

Beside him were his beloved Soul Siblings and his Senior staff. He noticed that the _Enterprise_ Senior staff  
were hovering in the room as well, and he knew he needed to finally confront what had happened between  
them seven years ago.

But there'd be time to talk to them later. Just like there'd be time later to talk to Starfleet and give a full report  
on what the hell happened.

For now _…_

His gaze went to the faces that he loved.

 _Bones_ _…_

 _Shylea_ _…_

 _Tuskaro_ _…_

 _Filars_ _…_

 _Akari_ _…_

 _Hatcher_ _…_

 _Thelin_ _…_

 _Tolliver_ _…_

 _Arex_ _…_

 _M'Ress_ _…_

For now he was content to be with them and he felt more alive than he ever had.


	30. Resolutions

_Enterprise Briefing Room  
3:48 PM_

Kirk stood alone in the _Enterprise_ Briefing Room gazing out at the stars.

This day had been a roller coaster of both actions and emotions. He had spent a few hours (not nearly long  
enough) with his beloved crew. First with Bones, his Soul Siblings and his Senior staff. Amidst joy and tears  
on all sides, he had told them all over and over how much they meant to him.

After leaving Sickbay he had headed to the Cargo Bay to see the rest of his crew and there had been more joy  
and tears on everyone's side.

He had then spoken to Admiral Pike, amidst still more joy and tears.

After that he'd spent several more hours in conference with Pike, Morrick and the rest of Starfleet Command  
about the Klingon attack. No joy or tears that time.

Kor's attack hadn't been sanctioned by the Empire, but it was definitely causing ripples, the effects of which nobody  
could yet guess. There was also a lot of concern about the new _Nerada_ based ships that the Klingons had developed,  
not to mention the Romulans' response to it.

And then of course there was the intervention of the mysterious Q.

The knowledge of immensely powerful extra-dimensional beings such as the Q Continuum, as well as the Prophets  
and the Pah-wraiths, whatever _they_ were, had caused a _bit_ of consternation.

At such a time of uncertainty several Admirals had once more put forth the idea of further militarizing Starfleet.  
Others were talking about increasing diplomatic moves. Both sides advocated building and sending out ever more  
and advanced ships.

Admiral Jones had been unable to resist putting in his two cents. _"This Q said that you were important, Kirk.  
I agree. And I'm sure that this attack, if nothing else, has proved how important it is that you get a large ship  
as soon as possible_."

A large ship.

Kirk didn't think that any ship, however large, would ever take the place of the _Saratoga_ in his heart. As far as  
he was concerned that tiny vessel had been the true Flagship and always would be.

He let out a deep sigh. Jones was right though; it was important that he get to the _Endeavor_ as soon as possible.  
Events in the galaxy were shifting and as Q has said, he had a tendency to be in the thick of things. Like it or not  
he was a high profile Captain and someone who was high profile was a very tempting target to many. Like it or not  
a high profile Captain needed to have a large, powerful ship. Like it or not James T. Kirk's days of being in command  
of a small research vessel were a thing of the past.

He also knew something else, something that he had told the Admiralty. In the wake of what had happened there  
was a great deal of uncertainty in Starfleet. At such a time it was more important than ever that Starfleet continue  
to focus on its true mission: to seek out and explore. And above all, to hold on to the spirit opposite of uncertainty  
and fear: Hope.

So although part of him would always mourn the _Saratoga_ , another part was looking forward to the _Endeavor_.  
He intended to be at the forefront of any overtures made to the Klingons and especially in exploration.  
And wherever he would went, he would go boldly.

For now though, there was another piece of unresolved business.

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_

"Ensign Chekov," Morrick said quietly.

Chekov looked up from where he was running more calculations. "Yes, Captain?"

"Captain Kirk would like to speak with you."


	31. Chekov

_Enterprise Briefing Room_  
 _4:00 PM_

"Captain Kirk?" Chekov said softly as he entered the room.

Kirk turned from where he'd been facing the windows and nodded. "Ensign Chekov. Have a seat."

As the two men sat down, Chekov found himself tongue-tied. For seven years he had hoped and prayed  
for this chance. And now that the moment had finally arrived…

Kirk began. "I understand that you were the one who found me."

"It was your friends," Chekov said quickly; "Mr. Alyen and Mrs. L'Naym. They're the ones who-"

"I know. But _you_ were the one who found me and beamed me aboard." A slight smile. "I heard that they  
had to pry me out of your arms to take me to sickbay." He once again grew solemn. "I wanted to thank you."

Chekov felt himself cracking inside. For seven years he had thought of and rehearsed what he'd say if this  
moment came. But now…

Now only three simple words mattered.

"Keptin… " he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry." He felt tears coming again and didn't bother trying  
to hold them back. "Not a single day has gone by that I haven't…"

Words failed him. "If I could go back…If I could change what…" He swallowed. "I'm sorry, Keptin. I know  
that I can never say it enough, but I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Chekov," Kirk said quietly. "And I forgive you."

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_  
 _5:00 PM_

Alpha shift ended and the Bridge crew prepared to leave as their replacements arrived.

"Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Sulu, please report to the Briefing Room,"  
Morrick announced. "Lieutenant Commander Scott is already on his way there. Captain Kirk has asked  
to speak to all of you."


	32. Forgiveness

_Enterprise Briefing Room  
5:03 PM  
_

The Senior staff entered the Briefing room to find a seated Captain Kirk and Ensign Chekov.

"Be seated, please," Kirk said quietly. "I've already spoken to Ensign Chekov. Now I need to speak to all of you.  
Please don't interrupt until I'm done."

After everyone was seated he was silent for several moments. "Seven years ago you hurt me more deeply than  
any person should be hurt," he began. "I know that you didn't intend to hurt me. I know that you didn't know  
the whole situation. I know that you didn't know that I'd been raped. I also know that if you'd known the truth  
you would have reacted very differently."

His voice grew heavy. "What hurt me is that you didn't give me the chance to tell you what had happened.  
What hurt me is that when I tried to tell you what had happened, you turned me away." He paused again and  
his voice grew sadder. "I was your Captain and you were my Senior staff. I turned to you when I needed help  
and you turned your backs on me."

He lowered his gaze. "There's something that all of you need to know about me- I spent most of my life alone.  
I realize that may surprise you to know." His words grew slightly bitter. "I was, after all, the famous _Kelvin_ Child.  
The son of the heroic George Kirk. Heir to a legend."

He frowned. "The reality is that I was _nobody's_ son. I grew up an orphan. My father died even as I was being born.  
My mother was never the same after losing him and to her I was a reminder of what she'd lost. My uncle Frank  
despised me and my brother walked away and left me behind. I spent most of my life neglected, abandoned  
and alone.

"And it wasn't just at home. Even at Starfleet everyone looked at me and saw George Kirk's son. The tragic hero's  
son. They didn't see _me_ at all."

He snorted. "Not that I made it easy. I only showed people what I wanted them to see: Tough guy Kirk. Cocky  
Cadet Kirk. Famous Poster Boy Captain Kirk. But deep down…I was lonely."

His voice once again grew quiet. "That was why I flirted with anything in a skirt…so that I could be with someone,  
 _connect_ with someone if only for a brief time. I didn't allow any of those connections to go to any real depth  
because I was afraid. I had been hurt by my family and I didn't want to be hurt by others. But deep down I was  
lonely, empty and longing to be filled.

"When I became Captain things finally seemed to turn around." He smiled slightly. "I fell in love with the _Enterprise  
_ the first time I saw her. And then working with all of you, us defeating Nero together… Going through something  
like that connects people.

"Deep down I thought that maybe I could finally stop being alone. I thought that with all of you I could finally have  
something _real_. I thought that I could finally have what I'd never really had before…a family."

He sighed. "That was what how I saw all of you because that was what I needed. What I didn't take into account  
was that you didn't see me the same way. How could you really? None of you really knew me. Most of you only knew  
me as the cocky cadet who cheated on the _Kobayashi Maru._ "

He raised an eyebrow. "Some of you didn't even _like_ me. Not surprising. For years I'd put up the façade of Tough  
Guy Kirk." He looked at Uhura. "Some of you only knew the cocky womanizer who didn't know how to take a hint."  
He looked at Spock. "Or the illogical, insubordinate Cadet who cheated on a test _,_ snuck on to the _Enterprise_ after  
being grounded, emotionally compromised its Acting Captain and was promoted instead of him.

"We were only together for two months, even less if one considers the time the _Enterprise_ was in drydock being  
repaired. None of us really knew each other. None of us had learned to look beneath the surface and all of us made  
assumptions. After Nero I looked at all of you and made assumptions. When I came back to the _Enterprise_ after  
being raped all of you looked a me and made assumptions. That was the root cause of the disaster that followed:  
Assumptions and misunderstandings."

He paused for a long time. "Not that there wasn't severe damage. When you turned me away you hurt me more  
deeply than you can imagine. For most of my life I had only shown Tough Guy Kirk. _Jim Kirk_ , the real me, was  
almost never seen. I kept him hidden because I didn't want him to be hurt. But he… _I_ … was hurt that night in  
a way that I hope none of you ever know." He shuddered. "Rape is something more devastating than you can  
imagine. Something that _nobody_ should have to go through."

He closed his eyes as he remembered the pain of that time. "And when you turned your backs on me afterwards,  
you, the ones that I wanted to call family… it was as bad as being raped." His eyes moistened. "I had already been  
emotionally damaged from a lifetime of abandonment. And then when I was the most wounded and vulnerable,  
when I needed help the most…I was abandoned again. "

He drew a shuddered sigh. "It almost destroyed me," he whispered. "It left me scarred in ways that you can't  
imagine. It was months before I was fit for duty again and it took me years to fully heal. I _wouldn't_ have healed  
without my real family: Bones, my Soul Siblings, Admiral Pike, Ambassador Spock and my crew."

He looked up again. "And the tragedy was that it happened not out of malice, but assumptions and misunderstandings.  
Not to mention a lot of miscommunication. On _all_ of our parts."

He looked at Scott. "When you first made that comment to me in the transporter room, I could have told you  
right then what had happened. But I didn't."

He looked at Uhura. "When I came to the Bridge and you snapped at me, I could have told you what happened.  
But I didn't."

He turned his gaze on Spock. "On the Bridge, when I tried to tell all of you what had happened and you interrupted  
me, I could have told you to _shut up_ and listen because I had something important to say. But I didn't."

He paused. "Later when I came up to some of you and you made excuses I could have _made_ you listen. I could  
have _ordered_ you to stop what you were doing and listen to me. Once again I didn't."

He sighed. "And you weren't the only ones who turned away. When you realized what you'd done, you right away  
came to me, trying to apologize. I didn't let you. When you reached out and tried to make amends, it was my  
turn to turn away. I could have forgiven you then, but I didn't. I couldn't, I was too badly injured. The damage  
was simply too severe and would be for a long time."

He gazed steadily at each of them. "I know that you didn't intentionally hurt me. I know that you're sorry.  
But it doesn't change what happened or undo the damage. It's like someone driving under the influence causing  
an accident and injuring or killing someone. It was an accident, it wasn't done out of malice and the person who  
caused the accident is truly sorry. But it doesn't undo the damage or prevent the consequences to those involved.  
And what happened seven years ago was a major car crash. I was badly injured and part of me died inside.

"You know what you did seven years ago. And I don't need to tell you that there're consequences; you've been  
living with them every day since. You'll have to continue living with them for the rest of your careers in Starfleet  
and probably for the rest of your lives."

His expression now was both sad and kind. "I suffered, but so did you. I was injured in that car crash, but all  
of you were as well and you're still hurting now. I eventually healed and moved on, but from talking to Chekov  
and from simply looking at you, I can tell that that's something that all of you still need to do.

"There are consequences to actions, but there has to be room for mercy and from what I've heard, you haven't  
gotten much of that from others over the last seven years."

There was determination in his eyes now. "There has to be room for mercy. There has to be room for forgiveness.  
Seven years is a long time to hold a grudge and a very long time for people to be in pain. It's time for the pain  
to stop."

He took a deep breath. "I can never forget what you did to me. But I can and I do forgive."

He turned to a moist eyed Chief Engineer. "I forgive you, Scotty."

He turned to a teary eyed Chief of Communications. "I forgive you, Uhura."

He turned to the First Officer, whose face remained expressionless but whose eyes reflected his feelings.  
"I forgive you, Spock."

He turned to a trembling Chief Helmsman. "I forgive you, Sulu."

He turned to the sobbing Chief Navigator and smiled gently. "And I forgive you, Chekov."

He looked at all of them. "I forgive all of you."


	33. Aftermath

_6/9/2265_  
 _Mess Hall_  
 _2:00 AM_

Kirk made his way through the hallways toward one of the _Enterprise_ Mess Halls.

After a few hours of talking to the _Enterprise_ crew, he had then spent the remainder of the evening seeing to  
the comfort of his crewmembers while they awaited the arrival of the _Ptolmey_ and _Andaman_. He had also  
managed to snatch a few hours of sleep in the cargo bay.

He had awakened not long ago and after another brief discussion with Gamma shift's Helm on the status  
of the other ships' arrival had decided to grab a quick bite.

As he made his way through the glistening corridors he quietly reflected. _I never thought I'd see these halls_ _again.  
But here I am, back again. For seven years the tan hallways of the Saratoga and now once again the white  
_ _of Enterprise and soon of the Endeavor. So many things full circle._

The Mess Hall was mostly deserted, although there were a couple of people having a very late night snack or drink.  
At one of the tables he was surprised to notice two familiar faces, Crewmen Alluri and Bautista. He noted the tired  
and tense expressions on both their faces and made his way over to them.

"Hey, Crewman," he asked softly. "Is it OK if I join you?"

"Captain," Alluri said, "Of course."

"Are you both alright?" Kirk asked as he seated himself.

Bautista nodded. "I couldn't sleep. Too much has happened and I'm still overwhelmed by it all. I just needed  
to move around a bit, try to wrap my head around everything that's happened."

Kirk nodded. His crew had been through hell. They had been attacked, several injured, their Captain nearly killed  
and their ship destroyed.

So many times people focused only on the adventures, the battles and the adrenaline. But after the action one  
was left with the aftermath. And even the greatest victories often had unpleasant aftermaths.

The enemy had been destroyed and their Captain miraculously returned. But the _Saratoga,_ the ship that had  
been their home for years, had still been destroyed. It would take time for everyone to process it all. Time to  
recover, come to terms and heal.

"I decided to go to the Mess and get something to drink," Bautista went on.

Alluri reached out and took her hand. "And I wasn't going to let her out of my sight."

Bautista looked around with a rueful look came over her face. "This ship is _huge._ How on earth does you keep  
from getting lost?"

Kirk smiled gently. "One get's used to it I guess."

Bautista met his eyes and her own begin to moisten. "We're so glad you're back Captain," she whispered.  
She reached out and took his hand. "When we thought you were dead _…_ And then when we all found out you  
were alive."

Another shock for everyone. One moment they had all been grieving their Captain, believing him dead.  
The next moment he was suddenly back.

"It's good to be back," he whispered as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. I know that most of you would  
be fine without me. But _I'm_ not whole if I'm not with all of you."

Determined to lighten the mood slightly he smiled. "I understand congratulations are an order."

Bautista glanced at her husband. "It still hasn't fully sunk in yet," she whispered.

"I'm still in shock," Alluri murmured. "But I am happy though. When I found out I was going to be a father _…  
_ it was in the middle of the ship _…_ you Captain _…_ It was the worst moment but at the same time the _happiest_  
moment of my life."

"I hadn't really thought much about being a parent," Bautista admitted. "But knowing that there's a little  
life growing in me _…_ " She put her hand on her stomach. "In the middle of all this craziness a new life."  
She smiled. "And I'm glad." She managed a chuckle. "I hope we'll be good parents."

Kirk grinned. "Well, if you're as good parents as you are shuttle techs, all three of you will do great."

Bautista frowned slightly. "Captain. This changes everything, though. The _Endeavor…_ its not a family ship _.  
_ We were going to go with you and everyone else; we talked about how incredible it would be to go on a  
Five Year Mission but now _…_ "

"It's ok," Kirk said gently. "Others have left the _Saratoga_ before; ships always have people come and go.  
It's going to be different this time and quite a few crewmembers are going to be leaving too." _Including  
my Soul Siblings_. But we'll always be connected to each other, Carmen. We'll always be Saratogans,  
wherever we go."

Bautistia nodded. "We do know one thing though. Captain, you risked everything to save all of us.  
You _sacrificed yourself_ to save us. If it hadn't been for you _…_ our baby would be dead now. Dead before  
it even had a chance to be born. Thanks to you it will be."

She glanced at her husband and back at Kirk. "Raju and I have talked and we've decided that we're going  
to name it after you. If its a boy he's James. If it's a girl she'll be Jane or Juanita."

Kirk's eyes widened. "I _…_ I'm honored," he whispered. "Just as I'm honored to call you my crewmates  
and doubly honored to have had the privilege of serving with you."

All three sat in silence for a moment, then Kirk stood up. "Let's head back," he suggested. "We've all been  
through a lot and we all need to figure it out. But we can best do that when we're all together."


	34. Take Care

_Enterprise Cargo Bay_  
 _4:00 AM_

Kirk was quietly talking to Thelin when he received a comm from Morrick.

 _"Captain Kirk. We've arrived at the_ _rendezvous coordinates. Captain Whitikers would like with speak to you."_

"On my way."

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge  
4:05 AM  
_

Captain Kirk watched as the face of Daniel Whitakers, Captain of the _U.S.S. Ptolemy_ , appeared.

Whitakers smiled. "Jim. It's good to see you."

Kirk smiled back at the middle aged gentleman. "It's good to see you too, Dan." He sighed. "I wish it could have  
been under happier circumstances. We seem to have a knack for coming together during disasters."

"We do, don't we?" Whitakers responded.

The two of them had first met during Stardate 2260.10.16. That had been a very rough time for the _Saratoga._  
A few weeks before, she and the _U.S.S. Cygnus_ had been studying an L class planet. A joint away team had  
discovered unusual ores which, unknown to them contained a deadly bacteria. For the next seven days a pandemic  
had swept through both crews. A cure was eventually discovered, but not before nine had died on the _Cygnus_  
and five on the _Saratoga._

Afterwards Kirk had taken the _Saratoga_ to shore leave on Brinfye II so that the crew could grieve and recover  
from their losses. They had wound up needing to cut their leave short. The _U.S.S. Reliant_ had been destroyed  
in an explosion, but several of her crew had managed to make it to escape pods. The _Saratoga_ and three other  
ships in the sector had been sent on a search and rescue mission to find as many escape pods as possible.  
One of those ships had been the _Ptolemy_ and the two Captains had formed a friendship.

One of the reasons the two had bonded was due to the similarity of their ships. The _Saratoga_ was the oldest of her  
class and the _Ptolemy_ the first of hers. The _Satatoga_ was a small research vessel and the _Ptolemy_ a tug/transport.  
They were both two types of ships that normally didn't get much notice, but both Captains were keenly aware  
of their true worth.

 _"Tugs and transports are the backbone of Starfleet,_ " Whitaker was fond of saying. _"Without us carrying_ _personnel  
and supplies there would be no deep space exploration, no supplies, __no bases, no ships, no Starfleet."_

"But despite what happened, I'd say there's a big cause for celebration," Whitakers said gently. "Starfleet lost a good  
ship, but her crew is safe and sound."

"Amen to that," Kirk agreed with a smile.

"Let's see what we can do about getting her back home. The _Ptolemy_ transports cargo, this will be one of the most  
precious loads she's carried."

* * *

 _Ptolemy Corridors  
_ _2:45 PM_

Since the arrival of the _Ptolemy,_ both Captains had been busy seeing to the transfer of the _Saratoga_ crew and arranging  
who would stay where. At 400 meters in length, _Ptolemy_ class tugs were smaller than most ships in the Fleet. Whitaker  
normally scoffed whenever someone mentioned that. _"Forget big and flashy. Give me steady and reliable any day."_

This time, however, he couldn't help but wish his ship was a little bigger.

"It's a pity we don't have a transport container with us," he said as he walked the hallways besides Kirk. _Ptolemy_ class  
ships normally carried their loads in detachable transport containers, but the _Ptolemy_ , currently in between assignments  
didn't have one. "We used our last one to drop off supplies and 200 personnel at Outpost 84. If we had kept it afterwards  
it would have been more than enough to accommodate all of you without needing to put anyone in cargo bays."

"Don't worry about it, Dan," Kirk replied. "When the _Andaman_ gets here, between the two of you it will be more than  
enough for us." He raised an eyebrow. "There are benefits to having a small ship, the crew takes up less space."  
He managed a rueful chuckle. "Wouldn't things have been a mess if you had needed to transport the _Enterprise_ crew?"

Whitaker chuckled. "That would have been a bit of a squeeze."

An announcement came over the Comm. " _Captain Whitaker. The USS Andaman has arrived. They're_ _requesting to speak  
to both you and Captain Kirk."_

"We're on our way."

* * *

 _Ptolemy Bridge  
_ _2:50PM_

Kirk gazed at the viewscreen at the the dark skinned face of Terzel Ren, Captain of the _U.S.S. Andaman_.

The middle aged Trill nodded. It's good to see you well," He smiled, "Young Man."

Kirk smiled back. "It's good to see you again, Old Man."

The Captains had struck up a friendship four years previously when both of their ships had been on a joint mission:  
charting the vast, recently discovered Golee Cluster. During that time the two men had decided to go on shuttle  
mission together. What had only been intended to be a two hour excursion had nearly turned fatal when their shuttle  
had been caught in unexpected turbulence, which caused a massive power surge in the controls which had blasted  
Terzel. In the process of trying to stabilize him, Kirk had learned that the Trill were a joined species and that Terzel  
was the 12th host of the ancient Ren symbiont.

Since then the two had remained close and jokingly referred to each other as either Young Man or Old Man.  
A fact which puzzled those who didn't know about symbionts and greatly amused the two of them since Ren  
was both only 47 years old and at the same time 643.

Ren's face grew solemn. "These past few days have been a time of extremes, my young friend. First to be told  
that your ship had been destroyed, and that you had been killed, although your crew was safe. And then to get  
the welcome news that you were in fact alive."

Kirk nodded. "It's been a lot for everyone to take in. But we'll get through this."

"Of that I have no doubt." The Trill smiled. "Let's get the rest of your people onboard. You saved my life once,  
the least I can do is help get you and your crew home."

* * *

 _Andaman Bridge_  
 _4:25 PM_

Kirk stood on the bridge of the _Andaman._ Most of his crew and half the Senior staff would be traveling on the _Ptolemy._  
Families, civilians and those who had been injured would travel on the _Andaman._ He had felt that being on another  
 _Delphis_ class ship would give them a much needed sense of familiarity for the seven day trip home.

After a few hours of arrangements and preparations, all three Captains had decided that it was time for them to depart.

After receiving a nod from Ren, Kirk quietly asked the _Andaman's_ Chief of Communications to hail the _Enterprise_.

"Captain Morrick," he said when the other Captain appeared on the viewscreen. "We're ready to get underway.  
To you and the crew of the _Enterprise_ I owe my thanks.

Morrick nodded. "I'm glad that we were able to be of service, Captain Kirk. Take care."

Kirk nodded and then gazed behind Morrick to the Senior staff of the _Enterprise._ "Take care," he said softly.


	35. Final Flight

_6/15/2265_  
 _Shuttebay of the U.S.S. Ptolemy  
Earth Spacedock  
_

Kirk looked solemnly at his gathered crew. The _Andaman_ and the _Ptolemy_ had both docked at Spacedock  
and now his crew were preparing to go to the surface. They could have beamed down but Kirk had decided  
on something much more symbolic; each of them would ride in the _Saratoga's_ shuttles which had been  
docked in the _Ptolemy's_ hangars. Their old ship would carry them the last portion of their journey via her  
shuttles. One final flight to bring her crew home.

There was another reason Kirk had decided on this. For the six day trip back to Earth half of his crew had  
been on the _Ptolemy_ and the other on the _Andaman_. When they got back to the surface there would be  
endless meetings, debriefings and many reassignments. He wanted them all together one last time.

He also knew that Starfleet Command was planning a major reception for him, during which they would  
formally announce his acceptance of the _U.S.S. Endeavor._ He wanted this last moment as Captain of the  
 _Saratoga_ and for it to be solely with his crew _._

"I want all of you to know that serving as your Captain has been the greatest honor of my life," he began.  
"No Captain could ask for more than what this crew has given and no Captain could ask for better friends."

He paused. "What I especially treasured though, was the sure knowledge that you would always be there  
for each other in matters both professional and personal. When I first came on board the _Saratoga_ I could  
tell that this was a crew that would always have both mine and each other's backs. And in the six years  
that I've served with you, you've proven me right again and again. There has never been a Captain as  
proud of his crew as me."

He paused again, longer this time. "And on an even more personal note; there has never been a Captain  
as _grateful_ to his crew as me. When I first came to you six years ago, I was bitter, disillusioned and  
bleeding from every pore. You taught me to love life again. You made me whole again. And for that you  
all have my undying gratitude."

He struggled to contain his emotions. "You're far more than just my crew, you're _my family;_ each and  
every one of you, from my First Officer, to the newest enlisted Crewman. To the oldest civilian personnel..."  
he glanced at Alluri and Bautista, "to the youngest child. That is a gift that is beyond all price. I'll always  
be grateful to all of you for that. I'll always _love_ all of you for that.

"A lot of things are going to change when we get home and there will be a lot of goodbyes. But wherever  
you end up in the future, whomever your commanding officers are in the years to come, I know that every  
single one of you will be the same steadfast crewmembers for them that you were for me. And whoever gets  
will be lucky. Blessed even.

"I also know that even though some of us will be apart, we will always be connected. We were Saratogans  
and that bond will always remain."

He looked down at what he held in his hands and recalled the conversation when Thelin had first handed it  
too him while aboard the _Enterprise._

 _"They found this in the escape pod with you."_

 _"Must have been one last gift from Q._ _I guess there'll be something for the Fleet Museum after all."_

He solemnly lifted up the _Saratoga's_ Dedication Plaque before the crew. "And part of the _Saratoga_ will always  
remain as well. She was more than just a ship and far more than an assemblage of bulkheads. She was our  
home and part of our family. She saw many of our children born and saw all of them grow up. She kept us  
together, she nurtured us and she carried us though both happy times and terrible times.

"She carried us across 10,000 light years of space, around the entire Federation and into unknown territory,  
boldly going where no other ship had ever gone. She was the last of the Three Musketeers and she fell as  
a true warrior defending her family to the end. She was the smallest ship in the Fleet, but she was the true  
Flagship."

Kirk paused. "She's gone now but she will live on as a part of us. And all of us will be family, still Saratogans,  
no matter where we go."

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2265.6.15_

 _This will be my final log entry as Captain of the U.S.S. Saratoga. I will soon be officially relieved of that position_  
 _and appointed Captain of the U.S.S. Endeavor. She won't be ready to launch for another three months but I will_  
 _officially be her Captain._

 _I've seen the specs of the Endeavor and know her to be an impressive ship. But I know that part of me will_  
 _always miss the Saratoga and no matter how much I may come to care for, even love the Endeavor, she_  
 _will never take the Saratoga's place in my heart. The Endeavor is a vast, beautiful Silver Lady. But I will  
always __miss my small, brave-hearted Dolphin_

 _But what I told the crew is true, we will always be a part of each other and the Saratoga will always be a part_  
 _of us. And I'm determined to carry always the lessons that I learned from her. Under my Captaincy, the name_  
 _Saratoga came to be synonymous with taking a closer look. Well that is what the Endeavor is going to do.  
_ _She's designed to be an Explorer, but under my command she's going to be an apprentice Saratoga.  
She will __boldly go where no one has gone before, but she will always take the time to take a closer look._

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _Epilogue_  
 _Stardate 2265.9_ _.24_

 _Space: the Final Frontier._  
 _These are the voyages of the Starship Endeavor._  
 _Its Five Year Mission: to explore and study strange new worlds._  
 _To seek out new life and to expand our knowledge._  
 _To boldly go where no one has gone before and to take a closer look._

END


End file.
